


Myriad

by Enziroth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birdmen - Freeform, College, Do I really have to tag everything, Fairies, Gangbang, Group Sex, I warn for it though, M/M, Naga, Office, antihero, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, all KidLaw/LawKid so far.<br/>Now featuring Gosh-Darn Everyone x Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few of these stashed around, and I figured I might as well start posting them here. I'm probably going to be updating whenever I don't have a new chapter ready for one of the long stories.

The quiet apartment should have been his first warning. The place was never quiet; his roommate, Trafalgar Law, preferred to study with the TV on, the rise and fall of voices a constant Kid had long gotten used to.

The closed door should have been the second. Though they slept in separate rooms, both having agreed that privacy was a must even with sorely limited space, they'd never seen a need to cut themselves off from the other. Their frequent arguments couldn't happen through closed doors, after all; Kid laying smashed in bed after another rampant party, Law yelling about having to pick up his drunk ass _again_ at three in the morning and Kid yelling back over his pounding headache.

Normally, Kid would've picked up on the warning signs, but he wasn't feeling normal right now. No, he was feeling a whole lot of fucking pissed. He stormed through the quiet apartment, dropping his coat and tossing his keys into their dish. Walking right up to his roommate's door, he wrenched it open and hissed, "Trafalgar, you fucking son of a-"

It took a second for Kid to recognize the sight in front of him, and another second for his brain to connect the dots. He froze, half in the room and half out, and just kind of stared.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen Law naked before. Coming out of the shower, changing clothes, shit that couldn't be avoided when they were living together. Kid could appreciate the rare glimpses of skin, making a game out of guessing what the black lines that wound around his chest and arms could be.

Yeah, he'd seen him naked. He'd never seen him naked, spread out on his bed, open bottle of lube on the nightstand with his hand pumping his cock and _was that a dildo?_

After a year of living with Law and hitting on him for almost as long, he'd been so sure the guy was asexual. He'd never brought home anyone, no matter the gender, and had seemed far more interested in curling up with his textbooks than going on dates.

Which had royally sucked. Hell, the only reason he'd opted for a cohab apartment was because Law had been talking to the landlady when he'd stopped by, in a black v-neck and tight jeans and looking downright edible. The med student had been asking if she'd found any possible roommates for him, she was telling him no, and Kid had struck on the bright idea to offer himself. Law had taken one look at him and smiled, a thousand-watt smile he proceeded to turn on the landlady and somehow get their rent lowered by eighty bucks a month.

Kid, cash-strapped and starstruck, had fallen a little bit in love with him at that moment.

He'd fallen right out of love when Law had turned out to be a total nerd, staying up late to watch the news (who the fuck stayed up for the news?) and actually _studying_ , of all things. He was also one hell of an asshole, always finding something about Kid to bitch about and taking inexplicable joy in ruining his day. The icing on the cake had been his obvious preference for hoodies and sweatpants over the peel-off clothes he'd worn that day, leaving Kid with only vague memories of ropey muscle and tanned skin.

He was getting plenty of that now, though. Law seemed lost in his own world, oblivious to Kid's unabashed stare as his hand moved faster, smooth black toy sliding in and out of him. He had his eyes closed, head tilted back and mouth open.

Kid knew he should leave. He could back out, close the door, and pretend it'd never happened. They'd both go on with their little routines, Law with his med school studies and Kid with his wild life.

Yeah, that'd probably be best, but Kid wasn't known for making good decisions.

"Hey," he said, voice so weak that he couldn't hear it himself. "Hey," he said again, louder this time.

Law kept moving. He was getting close, judging by the way his whole body was strung tight. The arm he had twisted around behind him, the one holding the dildo, didn't waver. He had to have been doing this for ages, to get the angle down so well that he could keep up the toy's smooth slide even as he was about to peak. Kid could see the approaching orgasm, Law's forehead wrinkling and brows drawn up, eyes squeezed shut as his breath shortened to quick, stabbing pants...

" _Hey!_ "

All motion abruptly stopped, and Kid saw more than heard his roommate choke on a startled gulp of air. Law's eyes snapped open and they stared at each other, Kid awkwardly standing with his hand still on the door and Trafalgar with his hand firm around his cock, dildo buried deep inside.

A beat passed before Law spoke, his voice as calm as ever. "What?"

Kid swallowed past the dry lump in his throat. "Ah....hi." He knew he'd come in here for a reason, but that reason had fled his mind at the first sight of sweat-shiny skin.

"Hello. Care to explain why you're bothering me?"

That cool, biting tone slipped right under his guard, and with the anger rising in him Kid remembered what he'd come to say. "Yeah, I do, jackass. You interrupted me again today, for the eighth goddamn time. I _know_ you don't have any classes in C complex, so it's really fucking funny how you manage to walk by there every time I've got someone I wanna fuck up against the wall."

"You should consider better ways to have sex than in a public place, during the day." His roommate's tone was half-amused, half-condescending.

Kid scowled. "I've never had problems with it, 'cept when you walk by and scare them off with your stupid medical shit."

"If they can be scared off by something as simple as medical terminology, then you should try picking partners other than college men with weak stomachs." Law finally moved then, hand leaving his still-hard cock to wave at the entrance to his room. "Then again, I can't expect much from someone who doesn't understand the significance of a closed door."

Kid had a hard time believing that they were having an argument, one like they did every day, with Trafalgar naked on the bed. "Jesus, at least put on some pants or something. I can't look at you like this."

Law's face hardened, and Kid swore the air got a little colder. "I have a better idea, Eustass. How about you _get out of my room._ "

Nothing good ever came of him using that tone. Kid knew he should leave, should get out before he did anything else he'd regret later, but shit, there was no way he'd be able to focus on his homework knowing that his roommate was getting off in the other room. Even now, his gaze kept straying downward, to where Law's ass parted around the dildo. He could see the strained flesh of his hole, twitching as it gripped the toy's base. He had to be so tight inside; the toy was smaller than average, and he'd never seen Law get fucked...

Kid's dick throbbed in his pants, an insistent demand to join the man on the bed.

Law tilted his head, seeming to study him. "Why are you still here? Leave."

He hadn't moved to cover himself at all, even with the sheets bunched near him. Kid was shit at reading behavior and he knew it, but shouldn't that mean something? He took a step forward, then another.

Law's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" he hissed, still spread and unmoving.

Kid moved closer, one foot bumping the edge of the bed. Law watched him, wary, but didn't push him away.

He rested one hand, hesitantly, on the man's bare thigh. Law remained silent, but his total lack of complaint was permission enough.

He slid his hand up to close over the man's dick, encouraged by the quick intake of breath when his thumb brushed the tip. Okay, good, he liked it. This was sex now, not walking in on someone masturbating. Kid knew sex; he could work with this. The other stuff? Not so much.

Feeling confident now that he was back in familiar territory, he took the dildo from Law's limp hand and slowly pulled it out. Law's hole clung to it in a way he couldn't wait to feel on his cock, the tip sliding free with a wet pop. Law shifted, obviously uncomfortable with being empty, and Kid leaned in to mouth at his neck as he slid two fingers in. He scissored them, searching for the spot he knew had to be there.

Finding it got him his first real reaction, Law's breath catching as he brought his arms up to sling them around Kid's shoulders. His hips stuttered, caught between riding Kid's fingers and chasing the hand on his cock. Law whimpered then, a weak sound from the back of his throat, and Kid smirked against his neck.

This was so much better than the brunette he'd had against the wall earlier, the one he'd picked just for being an easy lay. Despite only being a freshman, the boy was well known for sleeping around; Kid would've never settled for such a skinny little thing if he hadn't been so desperate for a fuck.

It had never been Law's well-timed descriptions of infectious diseases that sent his would-be partners running, but Kid's anger at watching that tight little ass walk away and being reminded that the one he had his hands on was clearly inferior. With every reminder, Kid cursed the day he'd decided to room with the hot med student who he was certain had zero sex drive.

When Kid reached for the lube, Law squirming against him and letting out soft murmurs of _take me, take me_ as he lined him up with the tip of his cock, he thought that it was so good to be wrong sometimes.


	2. Naga (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LawKid Naga AU, pretty much made by Don (piratelorddoflamingo) and Red Harlequin from the KidLaw chat. Contains 'Stay With Me' and 'Well, He's Half Snake'

_Stay With Me_

 

Law was furious, fanged teeth bared and long tongue tasting the air. His slit eyes were narrowed until only the yellow pupils showed, intense stare focused down at Kid. Clawed hands clamped down on his forearms, sharp nails digging into soft flesh. “Don’t…move…” Law hissed.

Kid blinked blearily, half-awake. “Gotta piss.”

He kicked off the sheets covering his legs, unsurprised at the weight of a long tail coiled around his calves. Law’s talons cinched tighter, breaking skin, and Kid winced. “Ow, watch it.”

“Don’t move,” Law insisted again, bright pupils doing that crazy hypnotic thing that made his head spin.

Kid shut his eyes. It was too early to deal with Law’s little mind tricks. “Gods, I’ve just gotta piss. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re my heat source,” Law growled, releasing Kid’s arms to nuzzle against his chest. “You can’t move. I forbid it.” The odd scaled skin of Law’s torso was cold against him, frigid touch shredding his sleepy haze, and Kid offhandedly wondered how Law could leech so much of his warmth and still feel like a block of ice at night.

“You’ve still got blankets. You managed years without me, you can take two damn minutes.”

“Don’t wanna.” Even though Law remained heavy above him, keeping Kid pinned to the bed, his tail’s grip on Kid’s feet loosened slightly. Kid wrapped his arms around the naga, willing his body heat to lull him back to sleep.

“Better,” Law murmured, voice muffled against Kid’s skin. He could feel the tension in Law’s limbs relaxing, muscles loosening in drowsy lethargy.“Good. Might not eat you today.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Still might,” Law warned, raising his head just the tiniest bit to glare menacingly at Kid before dropping it again.

“Mhmm.”

After Law’s eyes closed, shutting out their dim yellow glow, Kid waited a minute to move. Then another, just to be safe.

He’d learned over time that the naga still saw him as prey on some fundamental level, and the thought of prey escaping while he slept was what drove Law into the sudden, frenzied panics. They were easily calmed, but annoying to deal with every morning.

Kid moved, slowly shifting Law's weight off his chest. The naga's tail was dangerously close to his foot, and he knew from experience that if he so much as brushed it, it'd trap him tighter than a vise.

_C'mon...so close...almost there..._

Kid had Law safely deposited on the other side of the bed, with one leg dangling from the side, when Law rolled over in his sleep. His tail writhed, seeking the heat of warm-blooded flesh.

Kid began to move faster, doing his best to extricate himself from the burrow of blankets without startling Law. He got both arms out, and was a half-second from total freedom when the tail snaked out and made contact with his thigh.

He choked back a gasp as his leg was suddenly caught inside a mass of winding coils. As selfish asleep as he was awake, Law hoarded his prize, shuffling drowsily across the bed to drape himself over Kid.

"Mine," came the claim, distorted in a sleepy haze but still recognizable. Kid resigned himself to his fate, sliding his hands against Law's head and back to hold the naga close.

"Yeah, yours."

 

 

_Well, He_ _'s Half Snake_

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Once or twice, yeah." Kid was sitting on the floor of Law's lair, messing around with a few gears he'd found among the naga's hoard.

"Are you sure?" Law had his arms wrapped around Kid's waist, face buried against his hair. His voice came out muffled when he spoke. "I should tell you again."

_Oh, shit_. That sounded suspiciously like Law's cuddle voice. "No, I'm good."

"But I _love_ you," Law insisted. Yeah, that was his cuddle voice.

Kid slowly began to scoot sideways, dropping the gears to tug at Law's arms. "I know, I know."

"Mmmm." Law was smelling him now, inhaling deeply. "My Eustass." His tail, coiled up behind him, began to stir.

Kid was having trouble getting Law's claws apart from where he'd locked them together. As soon as that tail started moving towards him, he was gonna make a run for it.

He wasn't fast enough.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, tried to stand, and felt his knees give way beneath him. Law, the cheating bastard, had clamped his teeth down on that place on his neck right under the jaw; Kid couldn't fight that.

As he collapsed to the floor, he felt the weight of heavy coils parting his legs to wind up his thigh. Law tightened his grip around Kid's waist, licking the bite. "Love you," he murmured, between strokes of his tongue. "Love you. Love you."

"Love you too. You don't have to do this, you know." Kid had tried his best to sound normal, but it came out almost desperate. Fuck, his ribs still ached from the last time Law had felt clingy.

"So...warm..." Law had three loops around him now, tail climbing ever higher. The naga lifted his arms to hold Kid's head, one hand in his hair and the other stroking his cheek. "Love you so much."

It was getting harder to breathe, with the length cinched tight around his middle. The end of Law's tail reached up to catch one of his arms, winding around it. The constant slide of scale against his skin was making him feel overheated, and as soon as Law caught his other arm, he'd start squeezing.

It just wasn't fucking fair. Law was so much stronger than him that he could just wrap himself around Kid whenever he wanted, and Kid couldn't do a damn thing about it. But whenever Kid wanted to hold Law, he'd have to chase the naga halfway across the cave and tackle him for it.

His arm was caught, pulled down by Law's tail to be bound with the rest of him. Slowly, steadily, the coils began to tighten.

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

_Fucking snakes._

"Mine," Law said, nuzzling delightedly at his neck, sucking at the bite mark he'd left.

"Yeah," Kid said, with the last bit of breath he'd get until Law's boa constrictor cuddle needs had been satisfied. "Yours."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*  
> https://gyazo.com/a72ff544e2962fd6e2e20bce779dd518


	3. Naga (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't look like I'll be able to get Black and White out by the end of this week, so...here's this.

"I've given you everything! _Everything!_ " Kid was screaming now, one arm trapped beneath Law's tail while the other clawed at the stone floor. " _What do you want from me?!_ "

He was writhing, straining every muscle to free himself from Law's grasp, but the naga only coiled tighter around him. The tail was everywhere on him, pressure unrelenting and the smell of snake dizzyingly strong.

Forearms wrapped in layers of scale pushed down on his back, Law pinning him with his weight. "Eustass, stop fighting, you won't win," the naga whispered, taloned hand grasping his face and wrenching his head upward to stare into slit yellow pupils.

"Fuck you," he choked out, tears stinging his eyes at the painful angle. "I gave you everything. _Let me go!_ " He bit down on the finger near his mouth, clamping tight even as his teeth chinked against the tough scale.

"Liar," Law hissed, losing his patience. He dug his finger into the soft flesh of Kid's tongue, and Kid opened his mouth with a sharp cry. Law's tail shifted around his legs, spreading them. "You've held back."

"Didn't," Kid managed around his sore tongue. "Gave all." On top of him, Law began to move, holding his head down with a hand and sliding behind him.

"You're lying to me."

" _Not lying._ "

"Then what is _this_ , Eustass?"

Kid's breath caught in his throat as he felt a finger slip under the band of his pants and press against him in a place the naga had no business knowing about. "No...don't.."

"I knew it." Law's voice was harsh, angry. "You've been hiding from me." That finger dug hard against him, sharp tip painfully close to sensitive flesh.

Kid whimpered.

"Do you know who I had to learn this from, Eustass?" the naga continued, tone sounding almost indignant. "Doflamingo. He told me."

The pressure on his rim lightened, and for a moment Kid felt hope. Maybe Law wasn't angry, just upset; he'd proved his point, now he'd let Kid go and they could talk it out.

He felt Law lean down closer, cradling his face between Kid's head and shoulder. That long, forked tongue came out to play, flicking at the shell of his ear. "You said males couldn't be bred," Law murmured, and _shit_ , that voice was never good. "You lied to me. You've been lying to me for months."

Kid swallowed around a dry throat. "No, didn't lie. Men can't get-" He cut himself off with a pained gasp as Law redoubled the force against his hole. The tip of a talon slid inside, deadly sharp edges grazing the ring of muscles as it passed, and Kid found all his energy directed towards keeping perfectly still.

"Doflamingo. A rival. My _biggest_ rival, had to tell me what you wouldn't." Law's tail stirred, pulling his legs farther apart. He couldn't resist, couldn't fight back with the threat of that talon inside him. "Why did you hide this from me?"

A hand came down on his head, forcing him to turn sideways until Law could look him in the eyes. The golden stare was too much, too close, making his head spin. "Have you given this to someone else? Is that why?" The ferocity in that gaze was furious, burning. "Aren't you mine? No one else's? _Answer me!_ "

"No one else," he choked out. "Swear it. Yours."

Law studied him, eyes narrowing as he seemed to decide whether or not to believe him. "Very well," he said after a moment, grip loosening ever so slightly. "Then I'll be the first."

This time when Law shifted, bracing both hands on his hips, Kid could feel an unnatural heat rubbing into his ass. _His cock. He's really gonna fuck me._

The thought sent shivers running up the fine hair along his spine, along with an unexpected rush of giddiness. He wasn't lying; he'd never been taken by another man before. Would it hurt? Didn't Law have to stretch him, or something like that?

The heat began moving up and down in the cleft of his ass, leaving tingling skin in its wake. He felt oddly wet where Law's cock had touched him, with something too thick to be water.

Well, he was getting fucked, if he liked it or not. The red-sash boys in the village, his only company when the sun went down, had mentioned that sex this way wasn't always painful. _Sometimes,_ they'd said, _it can feel nice. But only if you relax, and only if the man isn't too big. The big ones always hurt._

Kid focused on that, allowing the tension to leave his muscles. He had no idea how big Law would be, or if he'd even have a human dick. Law seemed content now with just rutting against him, but Kid had to know what to prepare himself for.

He took a deep breath, swung his head down, and pointedly ignored his own stiffening cock to peer between his legs.

He blinked. Stared. Then blinked again. "You've got...two?"

Law ignored him, apparently deeming his question too stupid to answer. It was obvious, right in front of him; two pinkish lengths of flesh, joined at the base.

They were both slightly smaller than a normal cock, but still...

"I don't think they're...those aren't gonna fit," Kid said in a small voice.

That earned him a low hiss. "Don't be ridiculous." Law rubbed at his hole with the pad of a finger, testing the resistance. "You're just trying to get out of it."

Kid's breath caught. He remembered the red-sashes telling stories of things like this, of being taken by two at once and tearing, breaking. "You've gotta stretch me."

"No." The finger was replaced by something much thicker, two distinct dull heads hot against him.

_No, no, no, God no._

"Law, I can't do it." Panic was rising in him now. He thought of being speared, being impaled, used, and thrown aside. It already hurt, and Law was barely pushing.

"But you could do it with someone else, couldn't you?" Law bit out. "Shut up. You're mine, and I'll have you."

The pressure increased, pain spiking up his spine. His breath was coming short, wetness trailing down his face. "Law, _please!_ "

Law drew back, but judging by the claws digging hard into his hips, he didn't have long to explain himself.

"I'm...I'm not saying no. I just need you to w-wait-"

He'd deny the stammer all his life.

"-for a moment, just to get me ready."

A pause. Law didn't respond.

Desperation wormed its way into Kid's voice. "I'll...I'll be fine after that, you can have me. All I need's a minute. Just a minute. _Please_."

Another long pause. Kid was about to give up, to sink to the ground and brace himself however he could for the pain, when he felt the coils around his legs stir. A few seconds of that passed, of nothing but the soft rattle of scales in the warm evening air, then once more he felt pressure against him.

The tip slid inside before he had time to register what it was, parting his slick flesh. He automatically tensed around it, halting the tail's progress inside of him.

It wriggled, odd motion driving a squawk from his lips. He let go, muscles loosening, and more of Law's tail worked its way past his entrance.

He raised his ass in the air, adjusting the angle and pressing his cheek to the ground. If this was what he was going to get, he'd take it.

Law grunted as he fought to ease his tail past a particularly tight bunch of muscle. His hands slid down to cup Kid's ass, thumbs massaging the flesh. He managed to get through, brushing over a spot deep inside him as he did.

Kid let out a startled noise at the hot rush that shot straight to his cock, bucking back against Law. "Again," he demanded,

A half-second later, he cursed his stupidity. Law loved being in charge, he'd tear Kid to ribbons for daring to order him-

The motion repeated, and Kid let out a strangled cry. Blood pumped to his cock, and he shoved his hips backwards to force the tail deeper in. " _Harder._ "

Law obliged, pulling the tail out only to ram it back in. The full force of his thrust hit that place inside him, and Kid saw black spots swim across his vision. "Yes, yes, like that, more!"

Law hissed at him, an honest-to-God snake hiss that raised bumps on his skin. " _Mine_."

"Yours, all yours, just don't fucking stop-"

And he didn't.

Law held his hips still with an iron grip, grinding his twin lengths against Kid's thigh as he forced his tail in and out of him. Every time the tough scale ground over that place inside him, Kid jerked and clawed at the ground.

It felt so much better than anything he'd had before; the quick hand on his cock, hidden behind the village whorehouse, and the rough groping that was only allowed when a red-sash boy took pity on the orphan.

It was perfect, but it wasn't enough. More, he needed more. More pressure, more movement, anything wide enough to fill him and long enough to always reach him _right there_ _yes right there_ -

He felt his cock twitch and jerk, felt the familiar ripples of an orgasm along his length, but he couldn't hear his own scream as he came. It was drowned out by the blood pounding in his ears.

Law fell forward to pin Kid to the ground with his weight. His hands moved to clench tight around his waist, cocks unbearably hot on his sweat-cooling skin as he rutted madly against him.

The naga leaned in, breath coming in short gasps. Kid watched with his head turned to the side, dazed, as Law's eyes fixed on the smooth skin between his shoulder and neck.

In one fluid motion, too fast for him to see, Law rose up and sank his teeth into Kid's flesh.

In the blind shock afterwards, the utter confusion at being bit, Kid didn't notice Law shuddering as twin streams of liquid heat painted his thighs.


	4. Semi-Canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I absolutely refuse to let become a story, so I'm putting it here.  
> Inspired by this post: http://zoopahboi.tumblr.com/post/142035575293/just-to-point-this-out-the-person-in-the-cell-is

The news came in from Hawkins, which was the last person Law ever expected to hear it from.

"We were attacked at Kid's base. He fell from the sky. We didn't stand a chance." There was no emotion in the man's voice, almost as if he hadn't been involved in the incident at all. "Scratchman turned on us, he's working with Kaido now."

"Unfortunate." And it was, for Law and his alliance. Apoo made for one more enemy lined up against them, another obstacle among Kaido's army and the emperor himself. Already he was considering the effect on his plans, changing and rearranging possible strategies. Perhaps Hawkins could be turned to their side...if he was in any condition to fight. "How did you manage to escape?"

"Captain Kid insisted on facing them both. He provided enough of a distraction for me and my crew to leave relatively unharmed."

"Relatively?" With Hawkins, 'relatively' could mean anything from a crewmember twisting his ankle to the man himself being crippled.

"I lost twelve men." His voice never wavered.

"Ah." Law didn't remember the actual size of Hawkins' crew, but they were largely irrelevant. He wanted Hawkins' fruit power on his side; one such as his would easily balance out the issue with Apoo. "Where is Eustass now?"

The man didn't respond. Law frowned, tapping the shell of the snailphone. Had he lost connection? It was a horrible time for it; he still had much to discuss with the other captain. "Hawkins?"

"I am here."

"Where is Eustass?"

Again came the silence, and a hard pit began to form in the back of Law's throat. He swallowed around it, annoyed. Eustass was more than capable of taking care of himself. He'd shown it time and time again, cutting a wide swath through any that tried to stop him. Law had only ever expressed his worry once to the captain, and his response had been to mail Law the head and hands of a vice-admiral, both middle fingers prominently displayed.

Eustass would be fine. Not even an emperor and a former supernova could faze such a man.

Yes, he'd be okay. He _had_ to be okay.

"Hawkins," Law said, careful to mask the emotion behind his words. "Where is Eustass Kid?"

In the short beats that followed, Law's irrational need to scream at the man grew with every moment. He forced himself to remain calm.

After a pause so long that Law considered throwing the snailphone out his port window and storming to Kid's base himself, to hell with his plans, Hawkins spoke.

"I am....sorry," the man said, words sounding awkward and forced in his emotionless tone. "Kid was taken by Kaido as I escaped. I watched him fall."

Hawkins said something else, but Law couldn't hear him over the rush of blood in his ears. Kid, taken. Kid, defeated. Kid, gone...

He was vaguely aware of ending the call, moving to sit on his bed and leaning low, elbows rested on his knees. He mind kept playing memories, endless reels of red-slash grins, fiery hair and laughter at his concern. " _Shut it, Trafalgar. Don't you know? I'm undefeatable. They'll never get me, no one ever will, because I'm gonna be the Pirate King, you just watch me."_

_No, no, no. Not Eustass._

_Not my Eustass._


	5. Semi-Canon Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to let this become a full blown story. I have too many going. Nope. Not gonna happen. No way.  
> .....  
> But here's this.

The first picture had been sent the day after Law learned of Kid’s capture.

He had locked himself in his quarters to think; he needed to plan, to set a course of action. Kaido kept dozens of bases scattered throughout his New World territory, and Kid could be in any one of them.

After the first bout of fear that’d left him senseless and shivering on his bed, he’d managed to properly assess the situation. Kid was too valuable to be simply killed off; he had hidden troves of treasure, knew the locations of two rare poneglyph rubbings, and commanded a sizeable fleet, none of which Apoo could offer. At the very least he’d be kept alive so information could be tortured out of him, and if Kaido intended to turn the captain to his side, it was possible Kid wouldn't be hurt.

Law could handle that. Kid would never give in either way, and as long as he knew the man was alive, he could continue his journey to Wano and deal with Kaido later.

Still, he was plagued by nightmarish possibilities. What if Kaido realized that Kid couldn’t be broken, that he couldn’t get anything useful out of him? Law had heard horror stories of the beastman’s temper. What if Kid, defiant to the end, enraged him? Kid was no weakling, but Kaido’s strength was legendary. What if he struck out in anger and killed Kid by accident?

These thoughts had descended on him at random times in the past day, driving him to seek out the scrap of Kid’s old coat he kept hidden in his closet. It was worn, black-dyed fabric graying and loose threads sticking out from the seams, but the scent of Kid on it never failed to comfort him.

The smell was weaker now, Law thought as he buried his face in the soft folds. It was slowly being replaced by the one of sterile bleach that permeated the sub. It’d been too long since he’d snipped a new piece off during one of their little meetings, but Kid had almost caught him last time and he hated to admit his weakness. He’d have to wait until their next meeting.

_There might not be a next meeting_.

Law breathed in the cloth’s tangy, metallic scent to banish the thought, but the one that followed it made the air catch in his throat.

_What if Kaido knew of them?_

They’d been careful, speaking through untraceable lines and traveling in unmarked ships, but not every island they’d met at had been deserted. They hadn’t exactly been quiet in their arguments, or in the acts that always followed.

After Doflamingo’s defeat, Luffy and Law were the biggest threat to Kaido. He’d use any means possible to take them down, and with Kid in his hands, he had the perfect weapon. If one of his spies had been in the right place, at the right time…

_No_. It was too unlikely. All but a few of their rendezvous had occurred before Sabaody, in the stretch of the Grand Line that Kaido concerned himself little with. Even the ones they’d had in the New World were near the beginning, far from Kaido’s territories. He couldn’t let himself fall to the fear, not now, not with so much on the line.

And so he collected himself, returning the scrap of coat to its hiding place and assessing his plans once more.

 

Two hours later, Penguin had walked in with a carefully neutral face and a crumpled envelope clutched in one hand. “Captain?”

His first mate’s voice was oddly weak, lacking its usual conviction. “Yes?”

“The gulls dropped a letter when we last surfaced. It’s unmarked, and nothing came up on the tests we ran on it, but…” The man’s features twitched, and he grimaced.

Bad news, then. _Kid?_

No, it couldn't be. The chances...they were too low, too unrealistic, but the sinking feeling in Law's gut refused to be willed away with logic. Wordlessly, he held out his hand for the letter.

Penguin hesitated a split second before handing it over. Just a blink, just a moment, but it was enough time for the pit in his stomach to rise to his throat. He fumbled with the envelope case, breath short, until he gave up and tore the thing apart.

A picture. Just one, with no note or letter included.

The picture said enough.

Red hair, glossy black lips, moon-white skin and cinder eyes. It was Eustass, his Eustass, squinting up at the camera with the same defiant snarl Law knew so well.

But it was all wrong.

The crimson locks were a mess, shorn off in places along his head. The lips were cracked and bleeding, black smudges giving them a bruised look. That pale skin was mottled purple and yellow, the marks of open palms imprinted in angry red.

His arms were pinned by his sides, wrists likely bound behind him. A hand was buried in his hair, holding his head up at a painful angle to face the person taking the picture.

His Eustass was alive, and that calmed him. Simply seeing his face, even battered as it was, loosened the lump in his throat and evened his breathing. For a moment, he was almost grateful for the picture and the assurance it gave him.

Then he looked down, at the rest of Kid's body, and all that went away.

Kid's corset had been removed, torn off him if the shredded black leather hanging from his arm was any indication. With his chest exposed, the old scars he had taken such care to hide were in plain view.

And so was Law's mark, the smiling jolly roger he had so carefully inked just beside Kid's heart, the symbol that proved to him that this wild, untamable man was truly his. Law could see it now, the thin black circle he'd spent hours simply admiring.

Or rather, he could see where it should have been.

In its place was a mess of blackened tissue, red and ugly in a way only a severe burn could be. The flesh around it was still splitting; it had to be new.

Through the wetness in his eyes, vision blurring and warping out of focus as his lungs struggled for air, Law could make out the lines of scars amongst the dying flakes of skin. Two sharp points, crosses sticking out from something that could be a skull.

A jolly roger. Not his. _Kaido's_.

_He knew_.


	6. Semi-Canon Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

The pictures came every few days after that, each with a new horror.

Law could recognize the angry red lines left by whips, the marks of animal teeth, the ugly black burns. Every picture showed him a new crop of them on Kid's skin, a fresh layer replacing the barely-healed ones that blotted out the delicate white more and more. It almost seemed as if he were losing Eustass as time went on, the man slowly blocked from his sight under the marks of torture.

His metal arm had been torn away by the second picture, the stump left raw and bloody. His hair was caked with dirt, more muddy brown than red now. On his neck, mottled yellow patches framed by blackened skin spoke of flesh set on fire and left to burn.

His face was always a mess, soaked with blood and matted hair, but never torn apart so much that it was unrecognizable. Whoever was sending the messages, whether it was Kaido himself or someone working under him, they wanted Law to know it was Kid he was seeing.

The second and third pictures had come within the week. The fourth and fifth followed soon after. Law kept every one, pinning them up on the wall next to his desk as a constant reminder of what was at stake.

The gulls hadn't brought any ransom notes, or demands for surrender. Law kept himself busy with plans for when they came. He had assets, of course, and knowledge far surpassing anything Eustass could offer, but he had no doubt that Kaido would want him to turn himself in.

But it had been two weeks now, and still nothing came but the pictures. They couldn't possibly be holding Kid just to taunt Law with him, could they? It was a far more strategic move to ask for Law’s surrender in return for Kid’s life, instead of using him to throw Law off-balance in the coming fight.

_Or they could mean to kill him, slowly, and have me watch._ He'd hardly be able to face an emperor when he couldn't _breathe_ without the man...

_No_. They couldn't know. He'd never shared that, not even with Kid himself. The demands would come, and he would deal with them.

But for now, Law was left to stew in his fear, locking himself up in his quarters with the pictures and little else. His crew knew not to approach him, knew not to ask him for new orders or for help with little things.

Shachi dropped off meals by his door in the morning. Penguin picked up the half-eaten leftovers at night. Bepo kept the ship on course to Wano. Law fell asleep with the worn shred of Kid's cloak every night, until even the barest hint of his scent was gone.

It was all he could do.

 

The sixth picture came tucked inside the shell of a long-range transponder snail. The snail was unmarked, but there was only one person it could belong to.

Law hadn't bothered to lock himself in his room to open this particular letter. He shredded the envelope on the deck, in full view of his crew. After the long, aching nights spent shivering in his empty bed, he didn't have the wits left to care what they saw of him.

It was Kid, of course, bound and forced to his knees. He'd been stripped of what tattered clothes he'd had before, naked except for his shackles. Law had seen the thick bands that crossed his neck and ankles in every picture since the first, a constant reminder of his place.

And yet, this picture was different. None of the others had shown the torture itself; merely the result of it, the proof left carved into skin.

This one showed a bladed whip cutting through Kid's left side, where the long scars still lay. It had been angled so it lined up perfectly with the longest one, severing tough tissue to bite the pink flesh beneath. Angry red streaks ran up and down his chest, the jagged cuts speaking of Kid moving at the last second to mess up the shot.

Law didn't want to think about how many there were, about how Kid's pride would've made him take all the other lashes just to deny his captors. How had they made him hold still, for this one?

_Maybe they broke him. Maybe they sent the snail because they won, and they want me to know it._

Maybe they wanted to know what price he would pay to get the shattered, bleeding body of his lover back.

His fingers tightened on the picture, edges crinkling under his grip. He was scared to look up to Kid's face, terrified at the thought of seeing dull eyes and empty features instead of the man he knew.

God, he didn't want to look, but he had to, he couldn't help himself...

The look on Kid's face was _fury_.

There was no misery here, no begging, no pleading for mercy. The curled lip, the bared teeth, feral eyes narrowed in anger...this was Eustass Kid, the man who fought his way out of the South Blue and into the New World, and this petty attempt at breaking him was an _insult_.

He'd never fall. Not to this.

Law felt the swell of pride rise in his chest. Here was Eustass, his Eustass, still intact. Of course he was; Law wouldn't have chosen anything less than the best, the strongest, to share his bed. Kid had proved himself time after time, and Law was a fool for worrying.

After Wano, after he rejoined Strawhat and they took down Kaido together, he'd call Kid to meet him. They'd sit together at a bar, some two-belli place on an island far out of the way, and Kid would laugh at how Law had ever been scared for his sake. They'd swap stories, Law of the antics of Strawhat and Kid of the trials of dealing with Apoo. Kid would tell of how he'd stood against both Kaido, boasting that he'd have won if only his ally hadn't turned on him.

Then they'd hunt the traitorous bastard down, together, and Law would hold him still while Kid tore him to pieces.

Relief bubbled in his veins, and in a daze he heard himself laughing. Kaido could take as many pictures as he wanted; it wouldn't change a damn thing. Law would meet up with Strawhat, and they would send Kaido to his grave just as they'd sent Doflamingo before him.

Law snatched up the snail, eyeing it. If Kid wasn't going to give in, well, Law wasn't either.

The sun caught its shell as it sailed over the railing, leaving a trail of searing white flashes before it fell into the sea.

 


	7. Birdman AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this will turn into an actually story or not. Hopefully I'll continue it eventually, but with the way things have been lately...

"Birdmen? You're kidding me."

"No, really," the man insisted. "I've seen them myself. Big wings, bigger than eagles, in all the colors you've ever seen. They've got yellow eyes, feathers, even talons."

Kid shoved past him, shouldering a heavy barrel to carry it to land. He hadn't even set foot in the place, and the settlers were already trying to convince him to leave. "Look, it's not my fault that I got assigned here. I'm getting paid to watch your sorry asses, so I will. You hate us? Fine. But don't go trying to bullshit us into leaving."

The man chased after him, stumbling over crates and haphazardly-strewn rope. "I'm not lying, I swear! We've all seen them, ask anybody!"

"Sure, whatever."

 

It took the better part of the day to unload the ship's supplies into the settlement, even with Kid's crew moving as fast as they could. The settlers themselves were less than welcoming, standing by and looking on with disapproval as they struggled with crates of food and livestock. When one particularly heavy crate slipped and cracked on the ground, snickering and 'tut-tut's could be heard throughout the crowd.

The crewman who'd dropped it, Heat, bent down to pick it up again without a word. As he lifted, the casing broke open, and a week's worth of fruit spilled out onto the ground. This time, outright laughter greeted him.

Heat made to gather it, but Killer waved him back. "Leave it," he called out, loud enough for all to hear. "Let them deal with it."

Heat walked away, back to the ship to get another crate. By the time they were done transferring the supplies, the apples were still there, their bright red skins turned grey and ashy by the silted sand.

 

"You might want to burn that coat," the bartender said by way of greeting, when Kid's crew trailed into the tavern.

Kid was too exhausted to pick a fight, so he settled for the meanest snarl he could manage. "The fuck you mean by that?"

The bartender slid him a full mug, moving to the other end of the bar to fill more for his men. "The birdmen take anything soft when they come. Mattresses, pillows, even the thatch on the roofs. We've got shingles on everything for a reason, you know."

"Again with the birdmen?" Kid complained, tossing back his mug and thunking it back down on the counter to be refilled. "I know it's the New World out here, but you should have picked something more convincing. Bears, I could've believed. This, I can't."

Killer dropped down into the stool next to him, leaning in close. "If they're real or not, everybody believes in them here. I've talked to five people and every single one's warned me about them."

"So what? They're all in on it, then." Kid downed another mug, signaling for a third. "These snobby bastards want us out of their pretty little town and they won't stop at shit to do it. We've seen it before."

Killer kept his mouth shut.

 

"I don't see why they couldn't have sent the King's soldiers," a woman muttered from across the room, not bothering to keep her voice quiet. She'd been saying much the same thing since they'd first started drinking.

Kid downed another mug to keep himself from rising to the bait. He'd been doing that a lot over the past couple of hours, drowning his brain in booze to push back the haze of anger.

"I know, my dear," said the man sitting beside her, voice even louder. "These brutes are insufferable."

Kid leaned over a little further on his stool, nudging Killer with a shoulder in an unspoken question. _Can I fight them?_

His long-time friend responded with the harsh squeeze of a hand around his arm. _No._

Kid rolled his eyes, the world spinning a little more than it was supposed to at the action. He'd been drinking for a little under two hours, now, and his lids were starting to feel heavy. It was about time to head home, anyway, back to the shithole of a shack that the villagers had grudgingly pointed them to.

He was just moving to stand, kicking aside his bar stool and turning his head to call to his crew, when somebody decided to get smart.

Kid heard the familiar sound of heavy wood hitting flesh before he registered the mug flying across the room. It was a solid hit, knocking Heat hard on the back of the head.

Heat sat there, dazed, before abruptly slumping forward, all his muscles going lax.

For a moment, all Kid could hear was the blood pumping in his veins, his heart beat as it sped up. _Thump, thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump thump thump thump..._

"Who," he said, his voice dangerously calm. "Who threw that?"

Nothing. The room was silent, so tense that even the snarky bitch and her husband didn't dare to speak. Heat was still lying on the bar, still, unmoving. Was it a trick of the light, or was red blood starting to well up from between his thick braids...?

"I said, _who fucking threw that?_ "

By his side, Killer took a step back. Not even a full one, really, just a tiny little movement away from him. But that was all the permission he needed.

Kid knew exactly what direction the mug had come from, so he turned and moved to that corner of the bar. There were eight people crowded around a little table there, eight possible offenders, but he didn't need to look for long.

All of them had mugs. All of them, except for one.

"Where's your mug?" he asked the kid, a well-dressed brat with a lineage name sewn neatly into his collar. Judging by the color of the thread, he was a merchant's apprentice, probably due to Daddy lining the merchant's pockets to take him in.

"I wasn't drinking tonight," the kid said, and his oily, high-pitched voice was just as annoying as all those clean white ruffles on his sleeves. The guy had the balls to smirk at him, that _you-can't-touch-me_ look plastered all over his face.

"Sure," Kid said. Then he pulled back, wound up, and watched shock widen the boy's eyes before Kid socked him in the face so hard he went flying out of his chair.

 

Things, of course, went apeshit after that. The kid's friends had stood up and thrown punches at him, all hollering like rabid monkeys. He shrugged them off and turned to deck the guy who tried to smash a plate over his head from behind. The couple across the room, the one that had been snidely insulting them from the moment they set foot in the place, starting screeching at the top of their lungs. They were probably the brat's parents, come to think of it.

Kid fought his way out of the bar, his crew close behind him. A few of the bigger village men followed them out, but kept their distance after Killer pulled out his knives.

"We'll contact your superior officer about this!" one yelled, still behind the safety of the bar's doors. "We'll have you recalled and jailed, the whole lot of you!"

"Just fucking try it," Kid called out. "See what they say, I fucking dare you."

They weren't bothered again on their way to the barracks. Kid kicked open the half-rotted wooden door, not even stopping when the thing creaked and snapped off its hinges. He stomped off to the shitty excuse for rooms they had, and tossed himself down on one of the hay mats.

He stewed there, furious with himself, the brat, the whole damn island, until a few minutes later Killer dropped down next to him. The man was quiet for a few minutes, letting Kid work himself down from his rage, before he spoke.

"How d'you think they're going to react, when they find out?"

Kid snorted. "They'll be pissed. Might try to drive us off, but hey, it might be nicer to live in the wild around here than this prissy little village."

Killer hummed in agreement.

 

They'd lain there for a while, Kid tossing and turning, grumbling in his inability to find a comfortable position on the mat while Killer remained silent, when the knock came. There wasn't really a door to this room, more like a gaping hole where a door might have been before, but someone must have been rapping against the wall.

Killer sat up first, speaking in quiet murmurs to whoever it was while Kid grumbled some more at the interruption. He tried to ignore them, but soon Killer's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him awake. "What?"

"It's one of the villagers. The doctor."

"Tell 'im to go fuck himself." Kid rolled over to his other side.

Killer shook him harder, and he eventually got up, complaining the whole time. Killer dragged him through the halls, eventually reaching what served as a commons area.

There was, in fact, a villager there, one with the ruffled collar of the higher class settlers. His collar, though, and the name embroidered on it, were hidden by the massive wooden crate he was struggling to hold up. Several members of Kid's crew were standing around the villager, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Kid squinted at him. "The hell you want."

The man winced at his tone, clearly uncomfortable, but answered him. "I understand that once of your men has been injured. I'm here to treat him."

_Yeah, he was injured. By one of you fucks._ "What's the crate for?"

"That's something I'm returning to you. May I set it down?"

 The only table in the room was occupied by a heaping pile of armor and gear, so the only place to put it would be the floor. Kid was tempted to tell him no, just to see what he'd do, but he was curious. "Yeah, sure. Toss it anywhere."

The man lowered the crate to the floor with a barely audible sigh of relief. He pushed back the loose wooden lid that covered it, leaning it up against one side, and took a step back.

Kid peered inside, then blinked, not sure of what he was seeing. "...Apples?"

"Yes. I believe you left them on the beach."

The events of the past few hours, and the alcohol, had clouded his mind until he had to think for a moment to remember the morning's incident. He stepped forward, taking a closer look...and sure enough, those were the apples Heat had dropped earlier that day. Almost all of them were there, each completely washed of the dusty sand that had covered them.

It was a clear gesture of goodwill, so unlike what Kid was used to that he was inherently suspicious. "Why'd you do this?"

The man shrugged, dark hair coming loose from under his brimmed hat at the movement. "It's a shame to waste so much food. Besides, so much fruit out in the open would attract the birdmen."

Any inkling of interest he might've had in the guy was utterly extinguished. "For fuck's sake, you too? Did they send you to do all of this just to make us believe that bird-people bullshit?"

The man put his hands up in front of him in a placating motion. "I assure you, I've done this of my own free will. And it doesn't matter if you believe it or not, because you'll see it soon enough. They're bound to come by and see what's happened with all the fuss your arrival caused."

Kid was far, far too tired to argue at this point. "Fine. You're a doctor? Heat's in the first room on the left. You and you, watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything funny. And don't bother me again unless something's on fire, got it?"

There was a round of nods. The men he'd pointed out led the doctor down the hall to Heat's room, Kid waiting just long enough to see them go before turning and heading back to his room to hopefully get some sleep on that rotted pile of hay.


	8. Office AU (LawKid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LawKid, for silentfoxgirl, a LONG time ago.

At the sound of a lock clicking open, Kid’s head shot straight up…right into the bottom of the desk.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed under his breath. The fingers in his hair tightened as a warning, tugging painfully on the roots.

He heard the door slide open, expensive carpet dampening the footfalls as they drew closer. Kid held his breath, blind in his hiding place under the desk.

“Doctor, there’s a man in the waiting room who insists that he knows you.” The high, nasally pitch of her voice had his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Law’s voice was carefully neutral. “What does he want?”

The staff weren’t supposed to enter Law’s office during lunch. The nurses knew it, the secretaries knew it, even the other doctors knew it. So why the fuck was this bitch here?

“Well, he says that he knows you out of high school and that you were good friends, but he doesn’t have enough to pay for his last surgery, so he’s hoping that you…”

Kid licked his lips, using the salty taste to distract himself. He hated whiny voices, he hated ramblers, and he hated people who barged right in without knowing what they were interrupting.

Law seemed to sense his annoyance, hand sliding down his head to cup his face. A thumb pushed its way into his mouth, and he sucked at it, the familiar weight on his tongue comforting him.

“Tell him I won’t see him.”

“But he sounded so nice, and he talked about all these things you guys did together…”

 _Send the bitch off already._ Kid leaned forward, taking the thumb as far as he could. It wasn’t nearly long enough, and he nipped at the base, letting Law know he wasn’t satisfied.

Law ignored him. “What was his name?”

“I didn’t catch it, I think it was something like Aaron or Emmet, maybe Chris…” The woman proceeded to list every name she’d ever heard, until Law cut her off.

“Here’s what we’ll do. You go down to the waiting room, get his name, and email it to me. I’ll think over it for a while, and get back to him on it.”

It was a clear dismissal, but the secretary lingered. “Do you want anything brought up to you? Coffee, tea, maybe a bagel? They’ve got this great bakery just down the street…”

Kid abandoned the thumb, opting instead to rest his head on the inside of Law’s thigh. Law’s half-erect cock lay beside him, still temptingly slick with saliva, but he knew better than to reach for it.

His ass still stung from the last time he’d overstepped.

Law’s voice was tinged with annoyance now, words short and clipped. “No. I have work to do.”

There was pressure on the back of Kid’s head, guiding him down even before he heard the door close. He opened readily for the warm, wet head that pressed against his lips, taking it in to let his tongue tease at the skin.

The hand in his hair pushed down, suddenly insistent, and Kid fought not to choke on the length that filled his mouth. It wasn’t like Law to skip his usual games; he got off on having Kid in tears, begging for him.

The reason was given soon enough. “You waited,” Law murmured, sounding almost proud as Kid worked his throat to take him deeper. “I know how you hate it. You did well.”

Compliments from Law were rare, and Kid hummed in appreciation. He started getting into a rhythm, Law’s hand guiding him through the movements.

The rough, stabbing thrusts that forced his throat open, coupled with the way he could hear Law’s breath coming in short gasps as he picked up the pace, had Kid’s cock straining in his pants. He’d always enjoyed being fucked by men who knew what they wanted, and Law had never once asked stupid questions like _do you like this_ or _should I slow down_.

But it was the casual dominance, the way Law used his mouth as if it were only natural for Kid to be on his knees before him, that made him shiver in his skin and lean forward for more. Heat was pulsing heavy through his cock now, and it took all of his  will not to reach down and palm himself. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to come until Law had, and judging by the man’s stamina, that was still a long time away.

Kid had just settled down, closing his eyes to enjoy the smooth slide of cock between his lips, when he heard the door click open again.

His throat convulsed, and in a half-panic he choked wetly around Law’s dick. He had to pull off, Law never let him do anything while someone else was in the room, _God it better not be that bitch again, or I’ll fucking-_

Law’s grip held firm in his hair, keeping his head down. Kid hesitated, brows drawing up in confusion. Had he misheard?

He hadn’t.

“What are you doing here?” Law’s voice was strained, but Kid had known him long enough to recognize that it was anger in his tone and not arousal.

“I couldn’t figure out how to work the email, it kept saying that it was down and I needed to call a manager, so I decided to…”

 _The bitch_. Kid’s eyes narrowed, and he let a low growl rumble in the back of his throat. Law pushed on  his head, silencing him with a mouthful of cock.

As the woman continued with her explanation, Law’s hips began to move, slow thrusts as he held Kid in place.

Kid’s annoyance drained away. If Law still wanted to use him with the woman present, then he didn’t give a rat’s ass about her. He licked at the length in his mouth, suitably subdued.

Law’s thrusts sped up, almost imperceptibly, before he spoke again. “Then you should have notified a manager, instead of coming to me.” The words were icy, void of emotion in a way Kid only rarely heard from him. He had to be angry, really angry.

“Yes, but I thought-”

“Were you not told this when you first began working here? Doctors are not to be bothered with _trivial_ matters.” The word was punctuated with a sharp movement of Law’s hips, and in surprise Kid had to fight down his gag reflex.

If there was one thing Law refused to tolerate, it was disobedience. He’d given a direct order, and the woman had ignored it; in Law’s mind, she was already halfway to being fired.

“I…it didn’t look like you were doing anything important…”

_Oh, shit._

Law’s hips stilled, and Kid froze, all movement ceasing. That had been the single, absolute, worst possible thing to say. The silence was so complete that he could _hear_ the woman’s breath catching from under the desk. Kid knew the stare she was getting, knew the way Law could convey all of his cold fury with nothing more than a look.

“You will report directly to your manager. You will hand in your key card.”

There was no flurry of chatter in response, but she must have nodded, because Law continued. “You are on indefinite leave. I will contact you when I am ready for you to return. Do not contact me beforehand, or _enter my office_ ,” and if the woman hadn’t known what she’d done wrong, the stress on the words made it clear, “or that leave will be permanent.”

The sound of the door closing told Kid that she’d left the room, probably in tears or close to it, but Law didn’t make any indication that they should resume what the woman interrupted.

Kid swallowed nervously, opting to peer up at Law from his lap. As their eyes met, Law stared down at him, that same fierce intensity in his gaze. Punishing the woman hadn’t calmed him; Law’s anger was slow to come and long to stay, lasting hours to days depending on how much it had been roused.

That look told him enough; Law was fucking _pissed_.

“Eustass,” he said, and hearing his name in that cold, cold voice made him squeeze his eyes shut and whimper, noise muffled by a full mouth. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? He’d tried to stop when she walked in, he’d kept quiet, he’d been good.

“Eustass,” he said again, and Kid forced his eyes open at the unspoken demand. Whatever he’d done, he’d take the punishment for. He hadn’t pussied out before and he wouldn’t now. He willed on a meek, accepting expression, tilting his head to face Law.

“Eustass,” Law hissed, and that wasn’t anger; no, that was something far, far darker. “ _I’m going to fuck you._ ”

Kid only had a moment for the words to sink in, only a moment of dawning comprehension, before his mouth was empty and he was being pulled up by his hair.

He got one breath in, one pained gasp of air, and then he was slammed stomach-down on Law’s desk. One hand pushed against his head, pressing his face against the dark wood, and another tugged insistently at his pants.

Cold air rushed against his bare skin, goosebumps rising on the exposed flesh. He couldn’t twist around, couldn’t see what was going on behind him.

Would Law take him dry?

The thought gave rise to a heady rush. It would hurt, God, so much that he probably couldn’t take it, but just to know that Law needed to get in him so badly he couldn’t wait…

The pop of a cap opening sent a wave of mixed relief and disappointment through him,  but he shifted his legs apart in preparation all the same. Fingers roughly invaded him, scissoring and straining his inner walls.

He was stretched quickly, without the usual teasing, and when the fingers were removed he almost prayed it would be enough. Law was in no mood to be gentle, and even as part of him cowered at what was to come, another, stronger part was pumping pure fire through his veins.

There was a blunt head at his entrance, lining up with his hole, and then it was in. Kid didn’t have time to tense, didn’t have time to fight back, before he was too full to breathe.

It hurt, like being impaled on a metal pole trying to spear him through the guts, but then Law started moving and the pain didn’t matter anymore because it was hard and fast and so fucking perfect he could _scream_.

He could feel himself convulsing somewhere deep inside, body desperate to gain some control over itself, and he let it. He knew Law loved when he resisted, loved being able to pound all the fight out of him until all he could do was lie limp and take what he was given. He seemed to be well on his way there now, Law’s hand on his ass holding him in place as his hips pistoned hard enough to bruise with every stroke.

Law kicked one of his legs out from under him, grabbing it as Kid stumbled and pinning it against the desk next to him. The new angle let him go deeper, and Kid felt all that battering pressure right where he wanted it and _oh God fuck fuck fuck-_

He came hard in his pants, untouched and whimpering. Pulses of heat shuddered through him, dulling his senses in waves until the steady slap of skin against skin brought him back to reality. Law was still going, thrusts coming faster now as he steadily leaned forward, pinning Kid to the desk.

Pressure on oversensitive nerves made Kid squirm, a half-assed attempt to escape that Law quashed with a brutal yank of Kid’s hair.

He tasted salt, stronger than the remnants of precum should be, and as his vision blurred he blinked irritably. His eyes were tearing up, wet tracks trailing down his face. He hadn’t been fucked this hard in ages, and the fury driving Law’s hips wasn’t letting up.

Black spots were gathering at the edges of his vision now. Law had taken him close to this point a few times before, but right when Kid was on the edge of passing out, he’d stop.

Would this be the time he didn’t?

Kid could almost see it; his muscles relaxing as unconsciousness slipped over him, Law fucking his unresisting body into oblivion.

God, it was going to happen. He could barely see now, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel the soreness in his ass. He choked, gulping down air, but the blackness kept coming…

Law let out a sound, low and forced, as if he were trying to hold back something inevitable and failing. His hips stuttered for a long moment, then Law’s hand clenched impossibly hard on his leg and Kid felt liquid warmth burn inside of him.

The pounding ceased, the pressure on his overtaxed nerves eased, and the black faded from his sight.

For a while they lay there, both breathing heavily. Law felt hot against him, naked skin pressed to naked skin, Kid barely aware of the fingers tugging gently at his hair. It was comfortable, in a way few things were, and even with the growing stiffness in his limbs Kid wished it would never end.

It had to have been a few minutes before Law pulled out, cum leaking out of Kid’s hole to trail down his thighs, but it didn’t feel like nearly long enough. Law moved him, carefully flipping him over until he lay with his back against the desk.

Bone-tired and utterly fucked out, Kid could do little more than stare up at his lover. Law’s features were softer now, and as his gaze drifted downward he gave an appreciative noise. “You’ve stained your pants,” he noted, hand coming up to caress Kid’s cheek and wipe away the tears still left there. “You’ll have to clean them before you can leave.”

“Dun wanna move,” Kid mumbled, and Law smiled at him, the rare genuine smile that somehow made him ten times nicer than he had any right to look after nearly fucking him to death.

It made Kid want to kiss him, and he struggled for a moment with getting his arms to respond before giving up. “Hey, Law?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

There was that smile again, before he was leaning down, umber skin and raven hair filling his vision until his entire world was made of Trafalgar Law, kissing him as if he owned every inch of him and couldn’t bear to let a single one go.

 _Yeah_ , Kid thought. _That’s how it should be_.


	9. Fairy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is old. Really old. But hey, it's something.

Honestly, he didn't know if the human was daft, ignorant, or simply apathetic.

Law had watched him work his way through the forest, gliding along behind as the man became steadily more and more lost. His shock of red hair, starkly at odds with the blooming greens around him, had become so knotted with twigs that he looked half-savage.

Law turned, narrowly dodging a branch the man had pushed through and left to snap back behind him. The issue with humans was that they were just too _big_. This one was tripping his way through the undergrowth, crushing innocent flowers with every step. Law could practically feel their indignation as he flew along.

The man stomped through a thick tangle of roots and came to a stop, scowling. He looked around him, and Law automatically flitted to one side to avoid his gaze. He turned the other way, and Law settled back, wings beating steadily. The look on the man's face changed to one of frustrated confusion, and Law cocked his head.

The man did know this was an _enchanted_ forest, didn't he? He'd upset it enough with all his stomping around; he couldn't honestly expect that it'd just let him go.

After several moments of an intense staring match between the man and the trees around him, in which he seemed to be accusing them of deliberate sabotage (perhaps he'd finally figured it out?), he gave up and sat down with a huff.

Law idly stirred the air with his wings, creating a cool current that offset the warmth of the fading sun. He'd been following the human for the better part of the day, having nothing better to do than watch his misery at the hands of the forest. Really, he'd never seen one so close before; usually, humans knew enough to avoid them. And that _hair_...

Law straightened, wingtips lifting. His own yellows and blacks were nothing to laugh at, a source of pride really, but he'd never seen a color as vibrant as the man's hair. It was a deeper red than Ace's fiery marks, wild and untamed. Those locks had been what had convinced him to follow after he'd heard the storm of cursing and cracking branches, keeping him darting through shadows and hiding behind leaves to catch a glimpse.

Speaking of which, the man had leaned back against a broken stump, head tilted to one side and eyes firmly shut. Law took the opportunity for what it was; a chance to finally get a good look at him.

Drifting down, he landed gently on a blooming white poppy. Law sat and furled his aching wings, giving them a much-needed break, then settled down to the admire the view.

Alabaster-white skin clashed well with flaming hair. A strong nose, a proud jaw, and lashes that he could see Baby 5 tittering jealously over.

Law couldn't help thinking that the man would make for a stunning fairy. He rested his head against his hands, one knee drawn up, and imagined the sight.

Wings as white as his skin, swirling red patterns with jagged edges that lit up when the light struck them, and a properly-sized body instead of this great lumbering mass.

Law smiled dreamily, eyes half-closed. Yes, he'd be a simply gorgeous fairy. It was a pity, really...

His eyes narrowed further, lips twisting into a smirk as a thought struck him. He was on his feet in an instant, stretching the thin, protesting muscles in his wings, mind already pulling together pieces of a plan.

He thought the man ought to thank him for it, too.

 

It wasn't hard to find the two brothers that lorded over his side of the forest.

Law had found the trail of butter-yellow fluff not far from where he'd left the human, the sight of the tufts setting his fingers itching for the old moth. He set off after it, eyes straining in the sun's last feeble rays. Just a little more...he couldn't be far, or the tufts would have blown away by now...

The high walls of green suddenly gave way, opening into one of the many little clearings that dotted the forest. Law paused, gaze sweeping across the clearing, searching for the source of the fur.

_There_. "Cora!"

Recognition flashed across the moth's ruddy face, an instant before he was tackled by five ounces of excited Law.

He tumbled from his perch on a high leaf, rolling along the forest floor in a swirl of yellows and blacks. He came to a stop after a few moments, furred arms holding Law tight to his chest.

"Law! You came to see me?" Corazon stared confusedly down at the fairy, expression caught between surprise and delight. Law, face buried deep in familiar fluff, gave a vague affirmative sound. The moth settled on delight, fingers sliding through Law's hair to cradle his head and smiling as the fairy leaned into his touch.

"Cute. Where's my hug?"

Law huffed, turning to face the voice. "Go away."

"So rude."

Law considered ignoring him, curling up in Cora's arms until the old pest lost interest and left. He knew it'd work; Cora would spread his wings and cover them both in a cocoon, locking the rest of the world away until Law could sleep surrounded by warmth and downy fur.

But his little plan required the help of both brothers, and for that, he'd need to at least acknowledge the elder.

"Doffy," he said, grudgingly pulling himself up from Cora to stand in front of the forest lord.

"Fufufu. That's better." The pink moth towered over him, antennae tasting the air. The flashy gold fur that adorned his arms and shoulders shone too bright for the darkened clearing, leaving his eyes aching for Cora's softer colors.

"What brings you here, Law?" the moth said through a smile too wide for his face, reaching out with a sharp-nailed hand to tweak Law's wingtip. "Kinds like you are far better suited to the day, little butterfly."

Law drew his wings back out of Doflamingo's reach, scowling. "I can go where I want."

"That can't be the reason you came. You haven't visited in so long. Miss us? Fufufu."

Law shot a long-suffering look at Corazon, who sat up from the ground and shrugged. "We've missed you," the moth admitted, arms folded and wings drooping. "You haven't been the same since you learned to fly. The last time you came by...it's been months, hasn't it?"

Terrific. The last thing he needed was a lecture. "Actually, I did come for a reason."

"Oh?" Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, dropping himself on the ground beside Corazon. Law hated that even thought they were both sitting, they still managed to match him in height.

It wasn't that he was short, because he _wasn't_ , damnit. Moths were just too big.

Speaking of too big...

"There's a human in the forest. He's been there all day, stomping around."

"A human, hmm? Fufufu." Doflamingo leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. "Don't they know better?"

"Not this one, apparently. He's lost."

Corazon grimaced. "Oh, well. Where is he? I'll send him home."

Normally, he'd agree with Cora. He didn't have the patience to deal with humans who blundered into the forest, either by accident or in search of the magics hidden within. A slap to the wrist, a sound in the dark, and they'd be on their way.

But now, Law was hoping to appeal to Doffy's more...twisted nature.

"Actually," he began, "I think this one needs to be taught a little lesson." At Corazon's bewildered stare and Doffy's widening grin, he hastened to add, "Nothing damaging, nothing permanent. Just a little something for him to remember us by."

Corazon frowned. "I thought just scaring them off did that. We've never had one come back-"

"No, no," Doffy interrupted. "I like this. Go on, little butterfly."

Law hid a wince at the pet name, but continued. "He's been loud, annoying, and inconsiderate. Earlier, he walked right over the lily gardens. Didn't even look down. He obviously doesn't give a care for any of us. Hell, he was headed this way. Probably would've stomped all over the place."

Corazon tittered nervously at that, but Doflamingo shushed him.

Law leaned in, letting his wings unfurl to accent his point. "I say we turn the tables on him, for a day or two. Make him our size, make him see things the way we do. It'd keep him from ever bothering us again, and who knows? Maybe he'll pass on the message to everyone else at that little village."

After a moment of silence, Doflamingo's loud laughter rung out in the clearing. "Fufufu! I like it." He stood, the sudden change in height making Law take an involuntary step back.

It wasn't far enough. Doflamingo reached out to ruffle a hand through Law's hair. "You're starting to think like me, little butterfly. I'll make something of you yet."

The insinuation coupled with the name left a bad taste in his mouth, and he smiled wide to mask it.

_Seeing that man as a fairy better be worth it._


	10. Antihero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty graphic. Also old, I don't think I ever published it here. Just remembered it existed, honestly.
> 
> KidLaw. Think Dark-Deadpool!Kid.

The place has all the trappings of a normal family neighborhood, set in the part of the city where Kid's not supposed to go. These are the people that love him the most, that buy his figurines and dye their hair red to be like him after he kills their nightmares and rips the hearts out of things that threaten their pretty little middle class lives.

But they're the people that fear him, too, and fear always wins out in the end.

Mothers are beckoning their children to come inside as he rides his motorcycle down the street, to _come here sweetie, away from the dangerous man, come inside quickly and I'll give you a cookie._ He runs over some kid's remote control airplane, left out in the street. It makes a nice-sounding _crunch_ under his bike's wheels, so he aims for another, and another, almost mowing down a tyke who tries to snatch his toy out of the way at the last second.

He stops in front of the address from the book, squinting at the torn page in his hand. It's the right one, but the house looks just like all of the others. It's too plain, too normal to hold the person he's chasing after, but it's been ten years since he last doubted himself, so he isn't going to start now.

Kid parks his bike in the neighbor's flower bed, spinning the wheels to shred the lovingly-grown hyacinths and alyssum and hydrangeas until there's only tough brown dirt under him. He steps down, makes a casually polite death threat to the nice lady watering her bushes, and walks up to the front door.

 

_I'll be at Trafalgar_ , were the words carved into the wall after the police came to check the cell.

_I'll be at Trafalgar,_ the only clue left after the world's most dangerous criminal escaped the world's most secure prison.

_I'll be at Trafalgar_. The Bloody Black Heart was loose once more.

Trafalgar Square in London was closed down within the hour, guarded by forty-two tanks, twelve missile-carrying helicopters, and eight hundred ground troops.

Cape Trafalgar was under the protection of thirty full-scale warships and two thousand armed infantrymen by the next day, with air support from seventeen bomber jets flying regular rounds.

Eight cities in the US, Jamaica, Australia, South Africa, and the Dominicans woke up the following morning and found themselves flooded with UN forces, under heavily guarded curfews and imposed emergency quarantines that prevented anyone from leaving or entering.

Altogether, there were nineteen Trafalgars, and chaos descended on all of them when the world saw Heart's message written in steel.

The reward offered for proven evidence of Heart's location was sixty-three million US dollars, and for a kill or capture, five hundred million. Enough to have false sightings and reported kills streaming in from all over the planet.

Three world organizations, one hundred and thirty-six countries, and seven billion people were on the move, sparing no expense and turning over every pebble in search for one man.

 

Kid found him in the Sabaody City third edition address book over his morning breakfast sandwich, page ninety-six, in the T section, under Trabal and before Trainham.

There was, after all, only one Trafalgar in Sabaody.

He finished his breakfast (a long-gone-cold Egg McMuffin that he'd stolen from a couple on the street), got on his bike, and paid a visit to 7603 Fairview Drive.

 

The Bloody Black Heart; responsible for the release of a supervirus that wiped out almost thirty million people before it was contained, a man who had managed to destroy entire governments overnight by poisoning the air and leaving world leaders to die as their hearts turned black and rotted from the inside out. He'd recently been captured by "Red Captain" Kid himself and sent to Impel Down, only to escape.

Trafalgar Law; a renowned young doctor who had made it as a big name in cardiac surgery and retired early to a comfortable home in a quiet little neighborhood, a man who was held in high esteem for his intelligence and kindness in caring for patients. He'd recently joined a team of doctors on a flight to Sudan to help train surgeons in the country's hospitals, without giving a definite return date.

Both opened the door, offering a cool gaze from the same eyes and a lazy smirk from the same lips.

"It's about damn time."

 

"Do you know what they do, in prison, to pretty boys like me?" Heart says conversationally, pouring wine from the bar while Kid sits at the kitchen table.

"Fuck them?" Kid offers. There's paisley on the walls, polished marble on the kitchen countertops. The last time he saw Heart, the walls were solid stone and the utilities were bulletproof metal; all to be expected of a high-tech underground human experimentation lab.

"You'd think so. You'd _hope_ so, I do get so bored without toys. But no, that isn't it." Heart hands him a filled wineglass, sitting down opposite him to sip at his own.

Kid eyes the glass, chugs it, then drops it on the floor to shatter against the fancy white tile. Glass shards fly and a few hit him in the leg. Neither of them flinch. "So what do they do?"

Heart waves a hand, brow creasing and eyes narrowing. " _Stare_. All day. The guards, the inmates, everyone. They all just stare at me. It's unspeakably annoying."

"That so."

"One of the guards tried to kill me, the first day I was there."

"I don't blame him." It was just to be expected. The UN wanted him alive for the trial, but it was really only for show. No one would raise a fuss if somebody cracked and decided to off him for one of his innumerable crimes against humanity.

"I do. He was pathetic. A knife? Really? When they all have access to assault rifles and grenades and god-knows-what-else? I was merciful, snapping his neck. He was a fool."

 

Heart takes him on a tour through the house, pointing out various framed photos on the walls. "My graduating class. See that one, Gwin, in the white and blue cap? He ended up working for me. His friend with the red hair, too, in the back. Ah, my residency at Sabaody United. The overweight one is Glenda, she was one of my experiments early on. They called it sudden-onset cancer in the autopsy. Oh, Eustass, that's you."

Kid squints. It really is him, standing in line at a gas station to buy a pack of cigarettes. The photo's top-quality, too, without the grainy image of gas station security cameras. It's hung up on the wall, right alongside Dr. Trafalgar's graduation certificate and a picture of the hospital where he'd worked.

"I have so many, honestly, but that one's my favorite. You just look so... _you_. Don't you agree?"

In the photo, he's covered in blood, clothing blackened and torn. In one hand is the pack of cigs he's waiting to purchase, and in the other is a gun. He's standing calmly in line, waiting for his turn behind the elderly man with a bag of nuts and the pregnant woman buying Advil.

"Yeah."

 

There's a quaint little four-poster bed in his suburban-mom style house, and that's where Heart takes him last.

Heart lays himself out on the bed, and all Kid can think of is how easy it would be to snap the little wooden posts _bones_ and how easily he could tear the fabric sheets _skin_ and that the water on the nightstand would spill all over the floor _blood and guts and organs_

Heart looks up at him, all that devious, destructive force behind his eyes sparking. "Wreck it," he says, waving a hand around him at the oh so perfect, oh so _fragile_ room. "Wreck it all."

That hand comes down to his own neck, Heart resting a thumb over his own pulse and stroking it fondly. He knows too well what Kid wants, he's always known, and he's never hesitated to use it.

"Wreck _me_."

 

It feels good to have Heart trapped under him again. He's got the man naked, hard, and handcuffed to the metal bars of the headboard.

It'd be easy to sit up on his knees, straddle Heart's head, and feed him his cock until he chokes on it, but it won't be enough. With as many times as they've done this, Kid's already fucked the gag reflex out of him, and it's not half as fun anymore.

So he tries a different method, draping himself over the man backwards as if they were going to suck each other off. It's an odd angle, but he manages to get his dick down Heart's throat anyway, so it works for him.

Heart's nice and noisy about it, with all the slurping and obscene smacking made loud just how Kid likes it, so he rewards the man with a few pumps of his cock. It's slow, lazy, a calm kind of sex that almost fits the slow, lazy lives that the people in these houses led.

Kid waits until Heart relaxes beneath him, lithe body settling on the sheets, before he sits back on the man to pin him down and thrusts as hard as he can.

He feels Heart choke more than he hears it, the blunt head of his cock encountering roughly tightened muscles and forcing its way through.

"Bet you missed this, didn't you," he murmurs against the sensitive flesh of Heart's inner thigh, before biting down with brutal force. Heart shudders and screams around his dick, but he pushes harder with his hips, shutting him up. "You're done. You fucked up. They stopped your Armageddon, they blew up your labs, they killed your friends. There's nothing left for you in this world, nowhere safe to run, but you ran anyway because you needed this. Ain't that right?"

There's a wetness where his hips meet Heart's face, and it's too loose to be saliva. Heart has to be crying now, if only from the sheer pain, but he's still sucking Kid as hard as ever, still struggling to take him deeper.

Kid catches both of Heart's thighs, forcing them up off the bed. He keeps going, keeps pulling, until he's almost completely upright and Heart's lower body is suspended upside down with his head still trapped under Kid. He can see the muscles working all along Heart's back, the strain on his spine from holding such an awkward position making them stand out in clear relief.

He can count the individual vertebrae, all the way up to Heart's neck. It's gorgeous in a way he can't describe, more perfect, more _real_ than a million happy families in a million little houses.

Kid keeps his thrusts rough and unrelenting as he spreads Heart's legs, nudging the man's cock aside to lap at his hole. He sucks and bites at the ring of little muscles, feeling them flutter under his tongue. When he dips inside, Heart clenches around him, but he pounds the man's face until he gives in.

After he's good and wet, Kid leans back to slip his fingers in. He's done this so many times that he knows exactly where to look, and when he finds it Heart shudders and keens beneath him.

Kid doesn't let up with the pressure, even as Heart's legs start to twitch and kick on their own. He keeps two fingers inside, firmly massaging the man's prostate, as he grabs Heart's cock and starts jerking him off.

Kid doesn't stop even when Heart comes a few minutes later. He milks him through his orgasm, and keeps pumping him even when it's over. That's when Heart starts fighting, squirming and bucking in an attempt to push him off.

"Not yet," he whispers in hot breath against Heart's skin. The man probably can't hear him, but he knows what the whispering means. "I'm not done with you yet, baby."

Kid brings him to a second orgasm, then a third and a fourth, before Heart's cock is oozing almost constantly and he can't tell one from the next. He hasn't come himself, still fucking Heart's throat open at full force even as the minutes pass by.

This is what he's needed, what he's always needed. Losing himself in the hunt, the catch and the kill, is nothing to this. Chasing Heart around the globe in an endless game of cat and mouse was only ever a pale mockery of what Kid would get whenever he finally caught the man.

Those days were over; Heart really was done for. He'd survived before this by pitting forces against each other, sparking civil wars and power struggles to cover his escape. After all those years of following him, catching him for a few wild nights together only to let him go again, Heart had finally played his card.

And he had lost.

Now that the whole world was united against him, he didn't stand a chance. He was brilliant, but the combined intelligence of seven billion people far outshined that of any one alone.

 

Heart looks utterly wrecked by the time he's done, the mess of cum and saliva and tears making his face a beautiful, sloppy ruin. Kid can't help swiping a few fingers through the wetness, dipping them down to the man's hole and pushing past his abused rim.

Heart gasps and cries and sobs the whole time, but he cums anyway, cock trembling weakly and leaking out his orgasm.

 

"Two more days," Kid says later, when they're in the shower and Heart's leaning against the glass door. He slides his hands down one of Heart's leg to scrub it with soap, the man's flesh sex-softened and boneless under the hot spray.

Heart doesn't respond, and the only sign he's heard him is a few lazy blinks.

"If you hadn't broken out in two more days, I would've gone to get you myself."

Apparently, Heart wasn't tired enough not to preen. A deep rumble comes from the back of his throat, almost like a purr. His lips open, and it takes a few tries for him to get words out. "Miss...me?"

Kid lowers his mouth over the man's neck, speaking right up against the skin. "I'd have fucked you right there, in that goddamn cell, with all those people _staring_."

Heart has enough energy left for a loose smirk. "So...sweet."

 

Heart passes out halfway through their shower, a normal occurrence. Kid finishes washing him, then dries him and spreads him out nude on the kitchen table. Medical supplies were easy to find around the house of a former doctor, and Kid makes sure to bandage and treat every one of Heart's bloody cuts and bruises.

The moonlight is filtering in through the windows, casting a filmy white light over Heart's naked body. It lit up all the mottling patches on him, the raw redness on his wrists and the harsh bitemarks that dot his thighs. His sleeping form was so peaceful, so expressionless, that he looks almost like an angel, his innocent body ruined by the claws of a demon.

Heart might be beautiful when he's coming apart beneath him, but like this, he's _gorgeous_.

 

There's not much left of the bed, but Kid lays Heart down on the biggest scrap of mattress he can find. He spends ten minutes scouring the room for the softest blanket available, taking time to shred all the ones that aren't good enough. When he finds one he's happy with, he lays it over Heart with an almost ceremonial reverence, careful not to disturb him.

Then he tosses himself on the floor, not bothering to avoid the cutting-sharp splinters of wood that are all that's left of the bedframe. He drops his head on one arm, propping himself up so he can see Heart through the darkness of the room.

_He isn't safe here_.

Kid hadn't checked to make sure that he wasn't followed. Sure, the last person authorities would suspect of harboring Heart would be the one who put him behind bars in the first place, but soon enough someone would put two and two together and come knocking on Dr. Trafalgar's door.

 

Twelve weeks ago, the spread of the synthetic disease 'Black Heart' was brought to a halt by the discovery of a cure by three graduate college kids in a basement lab.

Six weeks ago, the disease had been successfully quarantined and eradicated in most developed countries.

Four weeks ago, the tide had turned against Heart, as all remaining intact governments launched a full-scale attack on anyone and anything possibly associated to the man. His labs had been discovered and burned to the ground, his agents ferreted out and killed more often than not. Without the chaos that cloaked his movements, Heart had been forced to make a dangerous gamble. He'd retreated to one of his most secure labs in an attempt to escape, one of the few that hadn't been destroyed yet...and one that Kid already knew about.

Kid had driven straight up to the place, avoided a couple dozen traps, typed in eight passwords he'd memorized from his last time catching Heart there, and walked right in.

He'd found Heart holed up in a reinforced concrete room buried half a mile below ground, with a handful of the few men left loyal to him. Most raised their guns as he opened the door, seeing him as an enemy. Some were already shooting before he even stepped inside. A few even recognized him, knowing him as the man who'd let Heart go so many times before, and had thrown their hands up in joy.

He'd killed them all. Walked straight through their bullets, past their outstretched arms, and killed them.

Then he'd thrown Heart down and fucked him on the floor, amidst the torn, cooling bodies of his subordinates. He'd used their blood, pooling on the ground, as lubricant to take Heart hard and fast. He'd fucked him until Heart had passed out, then kept going, thrusting into his limp body until the pain woke him up again, because it was the _last time_.

Two weeks ago, he'd left Heart as a literal present for the world, blindfolded and wrapped up in industrial tape he'd personally painted red and tied neatly in a bow, with cum still drying on his thighs. Funny how nobody talked about that, when the newscasters did everything they could do demonize Kid and his 'immoral ways'. It seemed like when it came to the man widely regarded as the world's worst criminal, it was easy to just...look the other way.

Two weeks ago, he'd served Heart up on a silver platter to a coalition of people who wanted nothing more than to tear him to bloody bits, even if they tried to look like the good guys by having a pretty little trial for him.

Two weeks ago, he'd left Heart for dead, knowing with the absolute utmost certainty that the man couldn't possibly survive on the run.

Tonight...he needs to think.

He won't sleep tonight, but it doesn't matter, because Heart will.


	11. Gangbang AU (Kid Pirates x Law)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely consensual! Also, no redeeming value whatsoever! Garbage porn!
> 
> I noticed there wasn’t anything written (that I could find) for group x Law, so…  
> Here’s the Kid Pirates, ft a shit-ton of non-canon names because honestly only four wasn’t enough…so…

It took five of them just to hold him still; one for each limb and one to straddle his chest and keep him from bucking. It was the worst when they were trying to stretch him, because he wouldn’t _hold fucking still_.

Killer pushed his crewmate aside after Law almost broke the man’s fingers by how hard he bore down on them. He dipped his whole hand in the wide bowl of lube the whole crew was sharing and went to work, trusting his men to keep Law’s legs apart.

Law convulsed as soon as he got a finger in, bearing down hard again, but Killer got his hand against one thigh and his knee against the other and was able to hold him back. It wasn’t long until he could add another finger, but when he went to add the third Law lashed out.

He kicked with both legs at the same time, knocking loose the men holding his legs, and Killer registered it a second too late to escape. Law’s legs clamped down around him, pinning his arms to his sides, Killer only having managed to escape a broken arm by pulling his fingers out.

Of course, this only made Law squeeze harder. The cock in his mouth was the only thing keeping him from screaming at the loss, and judging by how ragged the breathing was of the crewman fucking his face, it wouldn’t be for long. He’d already exhausted two others and they couldn’t spare any of the ones holding him down until more of their crew woke up enough to dive in.

Killer’s lungs were starting to give out, his own elbows digging into his sides from where Law had him trapped. He couldn’t take a breath under the pressure, and he’d stupidly forgotten to take his mask off in the rush. If he could have gotten his mouth on Law, the man might have relaxed enough to be restrained again.

Fingers scrabbled against him as his crew struggled to get a grip on Law’s legs. “Ankles,” he gasped out, betting precious air on the hope that Law could be held back.

One leg was pried away, and his lungs filled for a glorious moment before the man lost his grip and Law trapped him again. _Fuck,_ they needed Kid. They hadn’t had to handle Law by themselves since the first time, and even then he hadn’t been near this bad. Something must’ve happened…

He couldn’t spare the time to think about it. The man using Law’s mouth was about to give out, and if they didn’t have someone to replace him, it would get so much worse. Killer had to get him stretched and ready to be fucked; if they couldn’t distract him in at least one way until Kid got here, he’d have the mind to use his powers and even Kid wouldn’t be able to stop him then.

Wire stumbled in through the cabin door, only half-undressed, and froze at the sight. Killer shouted him into action, directing him to take over near Law’s head just in time. Law barely got a breath in before his throat was filled again, and the half-second break in his frenzy as he registered this new cock was enough for the men to get a good hold on his legs.

Killer dived backwards as soon as he was freed, taking a couple moments to stop his head from spinning before gritting his teeth and crawling forwards again. He used one hand to push down on Law’s stomach to help keep him pinned to the ground and forced three fingers in at once.

Law liked that, tightening around them and going half-lax for barely a moment before returning to the crazed thrashing of before. Fuck, it had to be really bad if that wasn’t keeping him pleased for longer. _Where the hell is Kid?!_

Killer was headed to four fingers and was seriously considering going for a whole fist when Kid finally appeared. He’d clearly just woken up, only wearing a pair of loose pants with his goggles tilted far to one side. Already almost white, he visible paled further when he saw the state Law was in.

“Shit, fuck, I…hold on, baby, I’m coming, just hold on.”

At the sound of Kid’s voice, Law lifted his head enough to unseat Wire, eyes going straight to the captain. “ _Eustass,_ ” he hissed, the only comprehensible noise he’d made all night.

“I’m right here, just hold on, I’m right here.” Kid was tearing at his pants, trying to get them off while moving forward at the same time. Killer moved to make way for him, waiting until the last possible second to pull his fingers out before Kid slicked his up and took his place.

Law’s breath cut out at the intrusion, Kid having gone in with four right at the start. His head thunked back, and Wire was able to get his cock back in the man’s mouth before Law came to his senses again.

“Somebody get on his dick,” Kid commanded, and the crewmember holding Law’s right leg dropped it and kneeled to the ground, grabbing a hold of Law’s cock. He gave it a few pumps before sucking it down, swallowing to the root.

Law took advantage of his partial freedom to dig his heel into Kid’s back, causing the man to grunt in pain before Killer wiped his own hand dry on his pants and managed to hold Law back again. Even with three people working on him, Law seemed only slightly less frantic; they were in for the long haul tonight.

_As soon as Kid gets in, it’ll be a lot easier_. He knew it and he kept repeating it in his head, but it was hard to be hopeful when he could see just how much of a mess Law was right now.

Wire choked off a moan as he came, pulling away from Law’s mouth. Killer looked around for someone else to fill it, but Law moved too quickly. In an incredible display of rabid strength, he shoved his hips up hard enough to knock off the man sitting on his chest, and the crewmember sucking his dick scrambled to pull off, choking and wheezing.

Kid leaned in, putting his full weight on Law’s hips to hold him back. Law jerked his head up, staring straight at Kid. “ _Eustass,_ ” he hissed again. “ _Now!_ ”

Kid obviously wasn’t done. There was a reason they spent so much time preparing him, and it was because they wouldn’t get the chance any time after Kid got his dick in. Law was notoriously vicious when it came to anal, and in this state he had very strict rules; once you were _in_ , there was no _out_ until he was done with you.

That was why Law’s ass was almost always left to Kid, the only one of them that could give it for as long as Law could take it. Some days, even Kid wouldn’t be enough, and they’d have to double up; it was looking like it was going to be one of those days.

Kid tried to placate him for a little longer, but Law wasn’t having it. The man ripped a hand free from a crewmember and managed to sit up, cinching down an iron grip on Kid’s shoulder. “ _Now_ ,” he said, and it wasn’t a hiss anymore but a growled demand.

Kid winced, and Killer felt for him; if they had to skimp on the prep, it was him who’d be feeling it, but at that point none of them had much of a choice. He leaned in to kiss Law, biting at the man’s lips and using it as a distraction while he slicked up his cock.

Killer signaled to the man holding Law’s other arm and he let go, allowing Law to wrap his arms around Kid and hold with bruising force. Kid grunted but bore it better than Killer ever could, managing to work his arms free to grasp Law’s thighs and steady his hips.

As soon as the first shudder made its way through Law’s body, signaling that Kid had begun working his way in, the crewmembers holding his legs let go. Law curled up around Kid, clinging to him as Kid leaned forward to lay him down on the floor. More shudders wracked the smaller man’s frame, his hands sliding up to dig his fingers into Kid’s hair as he held on like Kid was the only solid rock in a great, heaving ocean.

He’d be fine like that for a little while, Kid sliding in and out of him in long, deep strokes. It gave Killer and the crew time for a much-needed break, and time to rouse the heavy sleepers in the crew to come help.

Judging by how Law was already starting to shake a little in the hands and feet, they were going to need everybody tonight.

 

It got worse again, of course, as the feeling of thick cock filling him up again and again did less and less for him with each stroke. Kid laid him out on his back and started pounding into him with purpose instead of the slow fucking of before, and while that helped for a little while longer, the hunger in him was coming back with a vengeance.

His throat was dry, far too dry; he kept swallowing around emptiness and convulsing with every moment it went on. He needed something hot, something heavy on his tongue; he craved salt and sweat and every second he didn’t have it got more painful somewhere deep in his belly.

He licked his lips, opening his mouth wide; that usually got him something, but all of the people who’d been with him earlier were gone, either out of sight or out of the room. _Fuck_ , it was getting worse, and the blunt head of the cock inside of him wasn’t enough anymore. He swallowed on the emptiness again and damn near wailed; he _needed_ something in his mouth.

Kid lifted his head and barked out an order, and a few seconds later someone came running in. Kid yelled something else, and they kneeled over him, straddling his head. The warmth from their skin and muscle around him had him in a daze, and he let his mouth fall wide open, waiting.

The rough sound of a zipper’s teeth pulling apart, and that hot, hard, beautiful cock was sliding past his lips until it hit the back of his throat. He tilted his head back, searching for an angle where he could have even more of that perfect warmth filling him up.

When the man above him braced his hands on the floor and let his hips shove forward with abandon, Law could have sung fucking praises. He lost himself in the reckless thrusts, loving every moment that his throat convulsed around the cock, loving every time it slid down towards his stomach, loving giving himself up to it all.

It seemed like only a moment later when the saltiness hit his tongue, the familiar taste causing him to involuntarily suck harder, seeking more. The man above him gasped and moaned, hips stuttering before he came deep in his throat.

He pulled away before Law was done with him, and he had to tilt his head up to lick the last bit of salt from the man’s tip before he crawled away and collapsed against a wall.

Law didn’t care to pay any more attention to him, because someone else was straddling his face and there was a new cock in front of him. He opened his mouth wide for it, but after a moment passed and it didn’t come to him, he chased after it instead.

He sucked the head between his lips, tongue teasing at the slit. He heard a moan from above him, and the blunt head of the cock was shoving itself past his guard and down his throat, just like the one before it.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting heaven wash back over him.

 

Maim was shaking out of his pants when Killer walked in, palming his cock to harden it. Three crewmembers were already sitting back against the wall, sweaty and spent. He hadn’t even been gone for that long, but Law had been busy; a fourth crewmember was already hunched over him, fucking his face.

Kid was still going, but breathing hard with the exertion; Killer knew from experience that Law acted up every time he tried to slow the pace.

Maim spoke up. “We’re trying to get two in him at a time, Kid says he was waiting for you.”

Of course. Kid knew it was bad this time, too; they’d need to speed up or it would take all night, and the best way to do that was to have as many people on him as possible. They could make it work if they gave him two to have his hands on, maybe another one fucking into him from underneath, a couple around his head to cum on his face from where he could see them, and of course Spar would want to be on his dick. How many would they need to switch off at his mouth? He was going through them pretty fast…

“Kil,” Kid grunted, shifting on his knees to get more comfortable. “Get down here, he needs more.”

That was the verdict, then. Killer shucked off his pants, directing crewmembers around to lift Law up enough for him to slid in under. Maim took over at Law’s mouth, holding the man’s head against his crotch so he could deepthroat while Killer got situated beneath him and reached around for the lube.

When Law was lowered back down, he recognized the feel of a warm body under his and understood what was happening. He spread his legs wide, Kid holding them up for him while still thrusting in, and Law let his head rest back against Killer’s shoulder.

Killer worked around Law’s hole with his fingers, opening him up a bit more and determining the best angle to come in at. He had to move around a bit, shifting Law’s weight to get him where he needed to be, but Law was eagerly compliant; now that he knew what was coming, he was impatient for it.

It wasn’t long until he found the best he was going to get, and Kid slowed down to make it easier. Law tolerated it long enough for Killer to slide in beside Kid, then he was pushing back again, urging them to move faster.

Killer had to stay still for a while, getting used to the uncomfortable tightness until Kid had moved enough to work him open even more. Then they settled into alternating paces, picking up speed until Law was shaking and writhing between them.

Kid came first, swearing as Law sensed the warmth in his guts and clamped down on both of them, but he powered through, never slowing down or stopping.

Killer came a few minutes later, watching cum trickle out of Law’s mouth and down the side of his neck as his throat was fucked particularly hard. He had to just breathe for a moment, slowing down for a few minutes until he’d worked himself back up enough to keep going.

Law’s neediness hadn’t waned in the slightest, even with Spar riding his cock and Heat and Wire using both his hands. Killer felt a pang of genuine worry; they could keep this up for a while, with people cycling back in as they became ready for another round, but even Kid had a limit and the rest of them would drop long before he did.

The longest they’d ever had to go was three hours, and they’d barely made it. That had been artificial, though; Kid had the bright idea to try dildos to sate Law instead, and Law had agreed to it…well, normal Law had agreed to it. ‘Needy Law’ had bitten one in half and shredded two of the others, furious at being given fakes. It had taken all of them the entirety of the three hours to placate him, and a couple crewmembers were understandably hesitant to help after the biting stunt.

This hadn’t been brought on by anything Killer knew of; it was a normal need, as Law wasn’t screeching in anger, but it was far more intense than anything they’d had to deal with before. Killer was once again drawn to the thought of something outside triggering it…

Law sensed him slowing down and squeezed his inner muscles, drawing a pained gasp from him and Kid.

“Don’t…slow,” Kid bit out, and Killer groaned, speeding up again as soon as the pressure became bearable.

He could think about the cause of this need as soon as he was sure they’d survive it.

 

They were all closer to dead than alive by the time it ended. Kid was the only one still going, really; he’d gotten underneath Law when Killer ran out of energy, letting Law do the work of pushing himself down on Kid’s cock while Kid laid flat against the floor, Law’s back to his chest.

Many of their crew was already passed out, leaning against the walls or chairs or just flat out curled up on the floor. Those that were still awake were arranged around Law in a half-formed circle, watching.

The man was covered in cum; when they’d found themselves no longer able to tolerate anything but their own hands on their oversensitive cocks, they’d all kneeled around him and jacked off. Whenever one of them would get close, they’d crawl a little forward, letting Law tilt his head or his chest up to receive them, then crawl back and collapse after giving everything they had.

Law was much calmer now, the overpowering neediness of earlier fading away to a passive demand that only made itself known when Kid slowed or stopped for a moment.

Kid had to be going on sheer willpower alone now, arms clasped around Law’s waist and barely moving at all. Law’s eyes would slide closed every once in a while, but if Kid ever slowed they would snap open and he would grind back against Kid for more.

Kid was about to cum, Killer could tell; his brow was narrowing, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was putting more force into his slight thrusts than he had been moments before. He couldn’t understand how Kid had anything left in him, when they’d all run out more than half an hour before, but there he was.

Law seemed to sense it, too. His hips were canting downwards in movements as slight as Kid’s, more gentle friction than anything resembling hard sex.

Kid’s breath stuttered, and his hips slowed to a stop. Law let out a long sigh, his eyes sliding shut….and staying.

Kid waiting a moment, and then another. He lifted his head off the floor, just barely, just enough to get a glimpse of Law’s peaceful face.

Then his head clunked down, and slow, even breathing could be heard from both of them.

Killer let himself fall back on the floor, seeing the few crewmates still awake doing much the same. He didn’t bother getting comfortable, didn’t bother turning off the lamp that was still lit in the corner.

He just passed the fuck out.

 

 

“Three hours and forty-seven minutes,” he told Kid, not that day but the next, when the man actually woke up.

“Huh,” Kid said. “That’s more than the other one, ain’t it?”

“Yeah.” More, by almost an entire hour. By contrast, their normal ‘needy Law’ sessions were usually an hour and a half and could be dealt with by only ten to fifteen crewmembers, and Kid of course. Four hours meant something was seriously wrong.

Law had been the first one up; he was always oddly energized by these sessions, when the rest of them were completely wrecked. He’d fed, cleaned, and treated each one of them over the past two days, apologizing for the intensity and laughing at the exaggerated stories.

He hadn’t said anything as to what caused it, and while Killer knew he wasn’t the only one with questions, no one had the will to get into it yet. Law was the only one of them with the strength to do anything right now; he’d been the one to pick Kid up and carry him to his room when everyone else could barely drag themselves around.

“Gonna ask him about it?” Kid didn’t seem inclined to himself. Even awake, he hadn’t moved an inch from the bed.

Killer thought about the effort required to get anything out of Law that he didn’t want to say. It was a lot.

Killer thought about how much his back hurt from fucking on the floor for the two hours he’d been under Law.

It was a lot.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do actually have some plot for this, believe it or not. It's somewhere. Hiding.


	12. Gangbang AU (Plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it’s technically still a oneshot, I’m just adding the lil bit of plot I thought up for it! Yeah! Just a little bit! Totally not almost as long as the porn part! Haha!

he first time they’d seen Law, he was bloody and beat to shit.

To be fair, so were they.

 

The Donquixote gang’s freak stone man had been tearing up the city ever since Doflamingo trapped everyone on the island with his string walls. Kid was raring to go head-to-head with the guy, but fighting in the coliseum had been like being put through a shredder, and he didn’t argue too much when Killer grabbed his arm and shouted at him to run.

They hadn’t gotten far. Snot Man had been the next in Doflamingo’s army of weirdos, and no matter how much Haki-covered metal Kid shot at him he wouldn’t go down. The stuff on him was vicious is its own way; Kid had to watch two of his men suffocate when it hit them head-on.

Heat shooting off fire at him had been their last bet, but that had ended up worse for them than for him; the guy had  _jumped out_  of the slime they’d thought was his body, dashing off as the stuff burned.

It was good they were all too stunned to chase him; following him would have made them closer to what he left behind, which went off like a bomb only a moment later. Kid had been blown clean through a wall of the palace, with Killer somewhere nearby. They’d barely had a few seconds to get to their feet when the sky darkened above them; the stone man had made himself a massive avatar, and he was headed their way.

Kid hadn’t liked his odds of taking on two Donquixote officers at the same time, since they were having enough trouble with one. He’d barked out orders to book it for safer ground, somewhere in the palace where he’d have more metal to work with than the pathetic silverware he’d had to use here. Somewhere behind them, they could still hear the freak still laughing.

Kid hadn’t bothered trying to navigate the winding halls of the palace, collecting the metal furniture and chandeliers to use as a battering ram through every separating wall he came across. He could hear his crew behind him, a mix of heavy, labored breathing and pounding feet. Even farther back, he could still hear the voice of Snot Man.

The kicker came when he hit something his makeshift ram couldn’t bust through; seastone.

He’d skidded to a halt with Killer behind him. The walls around them had been solid, likely dug straight into the mountain that held up the palace, and the only way forward was blocked by the mass of seastone. The door to the room, which matched all the other doors Kid had smashed, was also made of the stuff, which was why his ram had crumbled when reaching it.

“Kid,” Killer had gasped from his side, exhausted half from the battle and half from the running. “We gotta face him.”

“I know.” He hadn’t been running from the  _fight_ , he’d been running to somewhere where he’d have a damn chance at winning.  _Maybe being behind this wall would offer some protection…_

He’d managed to find actual metal beneath the seastone covering; the stuff was expensive and even the wealthiest skimped when they could. Crumpling the metal made the door useless, and Kid was able to lead his men inside.

His first thought had been that the place was a holding cell for some kind of wild New World beast, just because of the sheer amount of chains. The massive links, thick enough to be anchoring lines, had come from every wall in the room and converged on the center.

In that center had been Law.

 

They hadn’t known that then, of course. Kid had just wanted to set whoever it was free, to fuck over Doflamingo, and Killer had argued to leave him the hell alone since they had no idea what he was.

The one to break the argument had been Law himself, managing to speak a little around his gag. That caused them to look a little closer and see just how fucked up he was. Bruises, cuts, knuckle and bite marks, all the signs of a well-abused prisoner.

But despite all of that, Law’s eyes had shined with pure and undiluted fury. Even as beaten, bloody, and chained as he was, Law was ready to tear people to shreds and he didn’t even try to hide it.

Kid was always a sucker for those kinds. Against Killer’s strongly-voiced judgment, he took the effort to shatter the nine separate chains that held Law down, as well as the three pairs of seastone handcuffs binding his wrists for extra measure.

As soon as he was fully freed, the room had filled with an eerie blue glow, and Law had disappeared. They’d all stood there in shock, half at the disappearing stunt and half at the fact that he’d just  _left_. Kid was supremely pissed and not a little disappointed, and after tossing the ruined chains across the room he’d stomped out, ready to chase down Snot Man just to have something to beat up.

Apparently, he’d been too late. The freak’s corpse was in neat, finely-cut pieces on the floor, with the head a smoking, misshapen ball of fried flesh. The only reason he could recognize it as once being a head was the fact that Law’s bare foot had been planted firmly on top of it, the man himself sporting a twisted grin and a glare that was no less crazed than before.

“I’m not done,” he’d hissed, gaze shifting up to the stone man towering over the city, and Kid was  _so fucking_   _gone_  for him.

 

That first night, Law had come to him.

Kid had cut his blood-soaked clothes off with a knife and fucked him in the shower, pinning him against the wall under the warm spray. He’d felt so good underneath him, shuddering and bucking back for more of his cock, and Kid had scraped a whole new line of nail marks down his chest as he came.

When Law turned around and dropped to his knees as soon as Kid pulled out of him, Kid thought he just might be in love. Law seemed desperate for his dick, and Kid only remembered it now because he’d thought it to be really fucking hot.

The second night, Law was waiting in his room when he got back from working on repairs. If anything, he was even more needy, demanding multiple rounds and never giving Kid time to breathe. Kid had chalked it up to being sex-starved after the man was trapped in the same room for god-knows-how-long, never stopping to really think about it.

The third day was when Law broke. They woke up to hear him raving in his room, panting and smashing his fists into the walls. When he refused to listen to them or calm down, Killer convinced Kid to lock him in his room, at least until they could get to the Strawhats’ doctor because Wire was completely lost as to what to do.

While Kid and Killer had headed over to the other ship, Law had broken free and attacked one of their crewmembers. It had taken three of their own just to hold him down, and when Killer heard of it he demanded Law be killed or tossed into the sea. It didn’t matter that Law had saved all of their asses a dozen times during the fight with Doflamingo, or that he had been well on his way to becoming part of the crew himself; Killer wouldn’t tolerate anyone who hurt one of their own, and normally, Kid wouldn’t either.

But this was different. Kid looked at Law and saw someone who was in agony, scratching at his own skin and screaming curses. He wanted the Law he’d first seen back, the one who survived,  _endured_ under several hundred pounds of chains and come out of it ready to slaughter.

Kid had fought back, hard. He was alone in doing it, as even the Strawhats’ little reindeer firmly insisted that there was nothing he could do to help, but he managed to convince Killer to let the man live.

Killer accepted on one condition; he was going in their strongest cell, in chains.

They had to go back into the town just to pick up chains strong enough to hold him; he broke the first two they tried, even after they managed to get the seastone cuff onto him.

 

It turned out to be a mistake. He’d broken out and they’d all woken up to their captain screaming. Killer had skidded into Kid’s room to find Law pinning his captain down and forcefully taking his cock, a makeshift shirt gag stuffed in Kid’s mouth and the seastone cuff they’d fitted him with around Kid’s wrist instead. Killer had his blades ready and would have lopped the man’s head off if Law hadn’t sliced him first, with only his bare nails.

It had been bad that first night, only a couple days after they’d freed him from Doflamingo. Kid had been the one to figure it out, calling them all to help fuck him. If it hadn’t been for his insight they would’ve all been slashed to pieces and Law would’ve been set loose on the world like they learned Doflamingo intended him to be.

It had almost happened, even then; Law had them all incapacitated in some way or another, and he’d finished taking what he could from Kid. It had taken Killer a solid ten minutes of trying to reason with the frenzied man to put him back together, and then another ten to let him move around. The only thing that got through to Law was the promise of being fucked, and Killer had to confirm that promise half a dozen times before Law let him have the use of his limbs.

Delivering on it had been harder than he’d thought possible. Law was unbelievably hot inside, his walls convulsing constantly, and he’d pinned Killer against the wall with the force of his hips to use him like a sex toy. It didn’t take long for Killer to buckle under that pressure, and he’d lunged to the side to escape as soon as Law let him go for a second.

He’d only crawled a few feet when the man dragged him back again, shoving him down to the floor so he could be ridden. Killer still had nightmares about it, about pushing up with all his strength and still not being able to dislodge him, or about how Law had crumpled his mask with his bare hands and tossed it away just to get to his mouth.

Law had been ruthless, and it had been terrifying.

Kid had passed out early on, leaving them to fend for themselves. Law had fucked his way through all of them, leaving them as gasping, spent wrecks on the floor. Killer had considered trying to attack again, as soon as he got his wits back, but he’d remembered how easy it had been for Law to subdue him and decided against it.

Besides, that had been when they’d had all the crew against him, and now nobody looked like they had enough energy to subdue much of anything.

When Law had reached the last crewmember, Heat, he finally seemed to slow down. He was content to suck the man off, still forceful but not manic, and it wasn’t long after that until he finally fell still.

 

Yes, that first time was undoubtedly the worst, even considering the most recent one. It was a chaotic, painful, and confusing night, especially since none of them knew just what the fuck was going on.

 

After that first night, they dumped him in a tub of seawater, barely caring to make sure his head was above the water line. He was chained down with the few unbroken bits they had left, then they dragged themselves back to their rooms and fell asleep, too tired to think about what had happened until the next day.

Honestly, Killer didn’t know why they didn’t kill him that night. Kid had begged them not to hurt him, before he passed out, but Law had proven himself plenty of a threat to them. The man had asked himself, that morning as he lay motionless in the tub,  _why didn’t you kill me,_  and Killer had no answer.

It had been hard work to get from that first morning after to where they were now. Law explaining his past had done much to help, but it had taken a solid week of working him open until he was willing to say anything about his time in Doflamingo’s hands. It had taken Kid himself threatening to leave Law behind to get to the worst of it. After that, they believed him when he said he thought the madness wouldn’t get him anymore; with all the things Doflamingo had done to him, blaming those lapses on being drugged by the warlord wasn’t a stretch at all.

They were a little more easy around him, after that, but it was still tense. He had to build trust up with each of them, individually, but the other times the need came over him did a lot to help that on its own.

 

The other times were similar but vastly different for one reason; Law had  _patience_.

When he started to feel the effects, he would seek out one of them, usually whoever was closest. The first time it had happened this way, that person had been Killer.

Killer hadn’t really wanted anything to do with the man. Yeah, they’d gotten the whole story out of him, and yeah, it made a sick sort of sense why he did what he did, but he was still a foreign threat that had somehow wormed its way past his captain’s defenses.

But Law had sat down right next to him in the mess hall, not saying a damn word but still looking for all the world like he wanted to suck him off. He kept glancing down at Killer’s crotch, gaze lingering for longer and longer as time went on. His tongue kept darting out to lick at his lips, and after a while Killer grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to the hallway.

He told himself it was revenge, as he forced Law down to his knees (not like he was resisting). He told himself it was payback, that he’d earned this by putting up with the man on their ship for the past few weeks. He told himself that this was pity, that Law looked like he wanted it so bad it would be cruel to keep it from him.

He convinced himself that it wasn’t because Law on his knees and mouthing at the zipper to his jeans was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

He was ruthless as he used Law’s mouth, one hand braced on the wall and the other with a death grip in the man’s hair. He had his head pinned right up against the wood, the back of his skull knocking up against it every time Killer forced his cock down the man’s throat.

Law accepted it all without a whimper, taking him deep and swallowing around him. Killer came inside him the first time, holding Law’s face to his crotch until he was done, then tugging him off by the hair.

Law licked the stray traces off his lips, then leaned in to nuzzle against Killer’s cock, tongue dipping out to tease at his sac.

With Law acting like that, it didn’t take him long to be ready to go again. He pushed Law down to the floor this time, settling over him so he could really put some force behind his hips. Law let his eyes slide shut and his mouth fall open, and it really wasn’t fucking fair how gorgeous he was. Killer took a few strokes to just grind against the man’s face, loving the way his dark skin contrasted with the white smears of precum his cock left behind.

When he got tired of that, he slid inside, enjoying how wide Law had to stretch his lips to fit him. A while of fucking that delicious throat (how much had they used him in Dressrosa, to keep him from choking at even this?) and he was at the edge. He pulled out and pumped himself through the last few moments, sitting back on his heels as he came all over Law’s face and neck.

Law took it all in stride, closing his eyes as if being treated this way was blissing him out. He nuzzled up against Killer’s cock again, taking time to suck the stray cum off his tip before looking up at him.

Killer didn’t know what to do with that look. Law obviously wanted more, but it wasn’t anything like how he’d been that night. Was he just horny? Was this a sign that it was going to happen again soon? Should he warn the crew?

_Fuck_ , he looked nothing short of pathetic, with cum all over his cheeks and dripping in his eyes as he made the most pitiful face he could, mouthing at Killer’s cock as if to rouse him for another round. It was a tempting sight, but Killer didn’t have that next round in him, and he told him as much.

Law registered it, blinking and glancing to the side for a moment, but then he was back to looking at him with those begging eyes.

Killer played around with him a little, swiping his fingers through the mess on his face and giving them to him to suck clean, one by one. Law accepted this for a while, but soon the look made its reappearance.

There was nothing to be done for it; Killer stood, zipping himself up, then pulled Law to his feet and headed to Kid’s room.

 

Kid was considerably more successful, stripping the man and stretching his hole wide to take his cock. He took him over the edge of the bed, on his hands and knees on the floor, and even from the side with one leg propped up on Kid’s shoulder.

Even after Kid was done with him, though, he was still pleading with them for more. He kept his legs spread after Kid finished in him, sliding a hand down to hold himself open with two fingers. Seeing this, Kid glanced over to Killer.

Killer shook his head. He needed a lot more time than that to recover.

Kid thought on this for a moment, eyeing Law spread out on the bed, then sighed. “Go get Rust, would you?”

 

After Rust finished taking him on all fours with his ass in the air, Killer was sent to get Maim. Then Wire. Then Spike. Nobody really left after they were done with Law, all staying in Kid’s now-cramped room and watching Law plead and beg his way through sex with the whole crew. It was vastly different than it had been the other time; Law was quite content to let them take the lead, and if he didn’t get what he wanted for a period of time he would just curl up and stare into space until the next crewmember arrived.

It didn’t take all of them to satisfy him this time; even though they’d all ended up gathering at Kid’s room out of curiosity, there was still a good dozen or so people who hadn’t been called on to help. They only knew he was done by the way he wrapped his arms around Scrat, the last person to use him, and held on without bothering to ask for more.

Scrat was confused at the affection, laying there with Law firmly attached to him. Kid, the closest, was the first to reach out; just a casual gesture, giving Law’s shoulder a few rubs before pulling away. Heat was the next, pushing a couple fingers through Law’s hair and scratching a little when Law leaned into his hand and made a small pleased noise.

It was all of them, after that. Reaching out, touching whatever part of them they could reach, until Law let go of Scrat and let himself be spread out on the bed so they could all get to him at once. Killer felt a need to touch the man himself, something he couldn’t really explain. He’d touched him plenty of times before, whether in clamping cuffs around his wrists or just brushing up against him in the narrow halls, but he felt a desire to do so now.

Law just looked…pettable.

 

The sessions that happened like that were far more common than the ‘needy Law’ ones, and they drowned out the other ones more and more as time went on. Law took to sitting around in the common room whenever he felt one coming on, and they’d gather around him, watching and waiting until he couldn’t take it anymore and reached for somebody. In this state he was content to take it slow, to be passed around from person to person so they could each take their time.


	13. Muse Abuse #1 (Nami + Robin / Law)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a Tumblr thing where people sent me characters they wanted to see dominate Law. Here are the ladies.
> 
> A warning; I was asked specifically to make the Robin one dark. I changed the Nami one to fit it. TW for noncon.

Nami was demanding.

It was common for her to reach out and grab him, to push him this way or pull him there. She’d grab his hair to make him kiss her, forcing him down to her height.

It was always her who wanted him bound, his hands tied above his head while she rode him or a gag tight in his mouth. She had toys she used on him more often than on herself, bending him over to fill him with beads or spreading him on the ground to fit him with a cock ring. He had bruises from her rough grip, long scratches from her nails, red marks from her teeth.

She usually caught him in the afternoon, after lunch as he leaned over the side of the ship and contemplated the water below. She had an uncanny ability to know when he was thinking of jumping, and before he could even lift a leg to step on the rails she’d have a fist twisted in the back of his shirt. Every time she caught him, she dragged him back to the girls’ quarters, empty on the Strawhats’ ship except for her and Robin.

It started in the first few days after Dressrosa. She’d had to do it multiple times a day then, so much so that by the fourth day she wouldn’t even let him make it to the rails. He’d feel that hand on his shoulder, that iron hold on his waist, and back again she’d force him to the girls’ quarters.

There, she could do what she needed, away from the eyes of the rest of the crew. He wouldn’t resist, couldn’t find it in himself to argue, his will wandering somewhere aimlessly after the defeat of Doflamingo.

Nami had him on the floor most of the time, during those first few days. His lower back ached constantly, half from the hard wood and half from the size of the toys she made him take. She never let him cum, but he never tried to, either.

She was always there, always watching somehow even when he didn’t see her on the deck. All it took was for him to turn his back for one second, to face the rails and get ready to jump, and she would be behind him.

After two weeks, he gave up on the sea.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Robin was ruthless.

He’d gotten into Chopper’s infirmary, had found the right cabinet and the right bottle. He’d even counted out the amount he knew would work best, sending him off quickly but without the hysteric seizures that might draw the attention of the crew.

It was the middle of the night, and he’d made sure to lock the door behind him. He stood facing it, never looking away even as he raised his hand to his lips.

His palm hit the back of Robin’s, an arm sprouting from his chest and covering his mouth. The pills clattered to the floor and he bent down for them, reaching with one hand while he tore at Robin’s hold with the other.

He felt the weight of more limbs sprouting from his back, capturing his arms and holding them tight. Something pushed down on his head and he stumbled, crashing to the floor without anything to brace himself. He tried to turn, tried to roll over so he could get his feet back under him, but he couldn’t see anything in the dim light with his face pressed against the white tiles.

He heard the door opening, heard the switch click on as light flooded the room. He managed to tilt his head up, just a little bit, just enough to see the tall black heels as they stepped lightly in front of him.

 

It was back to the girls’ quarters again, Robin releasing her hands so he could stand and walk there on his own. She let him lead the way as if he was making the choice, but he knew how easily she could subdue him if he strayed.

Inside, Nami wasn’t there. He was confused, for a moment, the first emotion he’d felt in a long time.

Robin walked up behind him, hands on his shoulders. Arms came up from the ground to tug at his shins, and he went down.

 

“Too…too much!” he’d croaked, unable to hold back any longer. His voice was tinny, weak with disuse. It was the first thing he’d said since they’d left Dressrosa.

She didn’t relent. The toy pushed deeper, and his legs jerked, trying to break free from Robin’s hold. The hand on his cock kept up the same relentless pace, squeezing him without mercy. The ring around his base had kept him from completion three times now, drawing tears from his eyes each time he reached the edge and was forced back.

He couldn’t see anyone in front of him, but something was pushing there, working the shaft of the dildo further into him. The head jabbed at his insides, already far beyond anything he’d taken before. It hurt more with every passing second.

“T-too much! Please!”

He knew Robin was somewhere in the room, out of his sight even though her limbs were everywhere. Holding his head down, pinning his arms and legs, groping at his sack to keep him on the brink.

_God_ , it hurt. It wasn’t even near pleasurable anymore, the dildo bruising his insides while light fingers tormented his cock. She brought him close a fourth time, so near to his peak that he almost thought he could reach it…before pain crashed down over him again when he failed.

“ _Please!_ I-I can’t take it!”

He felt the pressure of something pushing against his mouth, and he opened up, hoping to appease her by giving in easily.

A gag was forced between his lips, stretching his jaw and sealing off his voice.

Law screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please don't attempt to engage in sex with anyone unless they've given absolute verbal consent)


End file.
